For My Baby Boy
by Nikki14u
Summary: Piper and Leo travel back to the past to save Chris's life during a time when the family still doesn't know who he is. Will they be able to keep his secret? Please read and Review.
1. A Trip to the past

**If this story looks familiar that's because I had it on here before but do to the "format" it was taken off. Now that I've fixed it I'm reposting it again. I hope you guys still like it and for those of you who reviewed it before. It would be nice if you would do it again. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters I only own this story and it's plot.**

**Teaser**

"I'm going back to save my baby and there isn't a damn thing that any of you can do to stop me!" an angry and determined Piper Halliwell shouted as her husband and sisters tried their best to keep the woman from going to the past and doing more harm than good.

"Piper please, I know you miss Chris but if you go back and Gideon dies before he's done anything wrong we may have more trouble on our hands than nursing a broken heart. Now please just go in the bedroom and sit Wyatt and baby Chris" Paige said as the woman pulled away from her.

"NO PAIGE! I'M GOING AND THAT'S, THAT!" Piper continued as she found the spell that she was looking for in the book.

"Well at least let Leo go with you Piper that way you'll have someone to help you." Phoebe pleaded.

Turning to the man she questioned "Fine, but only if you can handle seeing him again. Do you think that you can manage?"

"Yeah, whatever it takes" the responded in a somber voice not wanting to let his wife know that he would more than likely fall apart at the site of the son who died in his arms three months ago.

"Ok, then here goes. Oh Paige, Phoebe I want you guys to take the boys and go to magic school the second that we leave so you'll be safe" Piper finished as her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Ok Piper but please, just be careful" Paige said giving her sister a hug. The woman then read the spell that would carry them to the past.

**PAST(Prince Charmed)**

"Okay, sowhat if I did do it - I was only trying to protect Wyatt" the young whitelighter said trying to plead his case.

"By tricking us!" yelled back one very angry Piper Halliwell as she folder her arms across her chest, trying hard not to blow the boy to pieces.

"I had to!"

"Why?" replied the middle sister.

"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil!"

"TURNING evil?" questioned Leo.

"You mean stop an evil, right, from hurting him? Or, at least, that's what you've always told us…" added Paige.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth, I knew you wouldn't…the real evil in the future that I came to stop isn't a demon…it's Wyatt."

"You're lying" the older charmed one spoke not wanting to believe her sweet angel could possibly turn evil.

"No, I'm not. He'll grow up to terrorize people with his powers, take over…kill, even."

"You bastard…"

"Why should we believe you now, after all the lies?" Leo said moving closer to the group.

"Because you have to…" Chris replied not willing to let them ignore the truth.

"No, Chris, we don't."

"Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt and I know how to do it." He continued.

"Oh, really, how?"

"The Order, they used their powers to turn him, to reverse his mortality - he thinks good is bad now, and bad is good. That's why his shield repelled you."

"So?" replied an angry Leo.

"So Wyatt brings up his shield for me, he thinks I'm a threat."

"So do I." Piper replied in a low growl.

"Listen to me - they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him against you now, but not against ME." Please, I'm the only one who can get him back. Let me help."

All eyes turn to Piper, who steps up to him, unbending, "We don't want your help, not anymore, I'll get my son back and after I do - I never want to see you again, understand?" Chris, stung, wants to say something, but sees that everyone agrees with her, "I'm sorry…"

Chris was about to orb out when he heard his mother's voice again. "HEY BACK THE HELL OFF LADY!" everyone was shocked to see another Piper and Leo standing in front of them as the portal they traveled through closed behind them.


	2. Standing up for our boy

**Chapter 1**

The room was still painfully silent as the group studied their new guest trying hard to see if it was in fact future Piper and Leo or if they were demonic imposters. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence,it was past Piper who spoke.

"Who in the blue hell are you people?" she said eyeing herself and the other Leo not so willing to trust her own vision.

Although she was still upset about the way that her past self was acting towards her son, she decided that this was not the time to correct her mistakes "Listen we don't have time to explain right now. Find Wyatt and we'll tell you some of the things that you need to know later" the answer that she gave really didn't enthuse past Piper at all.

"How do we know that you're not some sort of demon working for the Order, or Chris for that matter" replied past Piper as she held up her hands prepared for a fight.

"Hey I got your demon right here lady! You know that's your problem, then she paused realizing what she had just said, our problem. We always distrust the wrong people, an attitude that is going to get someone we love killed" she finished tightening her grip on her youngest son, something that past Leo picked up on but said nothing about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Future Piper responded in a softer tone, trying hard not to cry. "Look I will be happy to answer all of your questions later, but right now you need to save Wyatt"

"Well you two do share the same attitude" said Paige as she looked both women over.

Everyone gave each other an odd look knowing that every word the woman spoke was true, so they all set off to do their part in finding the boy.

As Chris, Piper and both Leo's watched the girls scurry around doing various task to find the young child each one shifted through their own thoughts. All Piper wanted to do was help her son and make sure that he stayed safe. Whereas Leo was trying hard to keep it together and not run up to his son, take him in his arms and drag him back to the future with him.

As for past Leo he was studying Piper hard trying to figure her out. Why is still holding onto Chris? He wondered as he watched her. The man could have sworn that he saw love in her eyes as she looked at the boy when she thought that he wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he intended to find out. Although Chris was a different story.

He knew exactly what was going on and he couldn't have been more happy or scared. On one hand he was happy to have his Mom their, not Piper, but Mom the woman who loved him and cared for him instead of the stranger who hated and distrusted him. Then on the other hand he knew that keeping his identity was going to be even harder with her around.

Not only was she going to like his second skin but she was going to treat him, well, like her son which is something that her past self was going to find very strange which will cause her to search for the truth and once that happens, he wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything with the two constantly on his back all of the time. He just hoped that no matter what happens that he's able to do the one thing that he set out to all along, save his big brother.

"Found him!" Phoebe shouted before dropping the crystal onto the table.

"Alright then let's go" replied Paige as she grabbed a hold of both Phoebe and her Piper's hand. They were set to orb out when Past Piper spoke.

"Hey" the woman called out. "Make sure you two don't go anywhere until we get back because if you are me, there's a lot of things that we need to talk about. Oh and Chris I'm not talking back what I said, I want you gone"

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Future Piper trying hard not to kill herself.

"See that's what I'm talking about. What makes Chris so important to you, me, oh whatever, all that matters now is saving Wyatt. We'll deal with the rest when I get back" with that the threesome orbed out.

"OH, I COULD JUST KICK MYSELF!" the woman screamed into the air before turning to her younger son. "Go help them and I'll explain everything when you get back. And I do want you to come back so don't listen to anything that I just said" she finished shaking her head at how awkward that the words she just spoke sounded. Chris was about leave but before he did, he leaned over and whispered into the woman's ear

"I'm so glad you're here Mom, thanks for the save" with that he orbed out leaving a tearful Piper behind.

Once everyone was gone Piper went over to her husband who was still in the same spot he was in since the moment that they arrived, obviously dealing with the shock of seeing their adult son alive and well again. Putting a hand on the man's shoulder she asked

"Are you ok honey?"

The man began to cry as he choked out the words "No, I'm not. I miss him so much Piper. And I don't think that I can handle losing him again"

"We won't that's the whole reason we're here Leo to make sure that he doesn't die" The sound of someone's gasp got their attention.

"Ok would one of you please tell me what the hell is going on and why I would give a damn about Chris?" the man shouted as he made his way to stand in front of the pair. Piper could see from the look in her husband's eyes that he was right to blow a gasket but before she could say anything Leo hit his past self in the face knocking him down hard.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH" he yelled at the man who looked at him as if he were crazy. What could have happened between him and Chris during the next few months that would cause him to care about the young whitelighter so deeply?

"Leo please calm down, he doesn't know and it's not time to tell him yet. Just go down stairs while I talk to him" at first the man was reluctant to go but seeing the pleading look in his wife's eyes changed his mind and he did as she asked.

The second that the man was out of sight she walked over to his former self and helped him up off of the floor. She then looked him straight in the eye and said…

"I strongly advise you not to say anything bad to our…to Chris or about Chris in front of me or my husband because if you do I don't think that I will be so willing to stop him from hurting you. Look I know this has to be really strange for you and in time, you'll understand but for now I need you to give us some space, ok?" the man returned the stare more confused than ever.

"Ok, but first tell me why you're so protective of Chris? And how can I kick my own ass wouldn't we mirror each other's moves"

Piper wanted to laugh at the second question but deciding against it she answered his question the best way she knew how, without giving away too much.

"No, my Leo is a very different man than you are right now because of the loss that we have both suffered. And as far as telling you what's going on with Chris, I'm sorry Leo but I can't. Although I will tell you this, you need to be a lot nicer to Chris other wise you're going regret in the end, BIG time" she finished as she left the room in search of husband. It was seconds later that the man remembered something…

"Wait a minute" he called as he followed the woman "we're married again?"

**Thanks so much for the review guys and I'm happy to see that you haven't forgotten my story after all. :) **

IcantthinkofaFnick-Gracias por la revisión y amaría sí leer su revisiones en español. Espero que mi comando sobre la lengua no esté demasiado oxidado tan perdóneme por favor si ensucio encima de una palabra o de dos. LOL

Night-Owl123-Thanks, I'm gald you like it

Mysterious Midnight-Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the new format. You should have seen me spending the entire night trying to get rid of the "chat" format. IT WAS HELL. But the reviews I get from you guys makes it all worth it.

Karone Evertree-Thanks a lot. I hope this story lives up to your expectations.

Kikistar-I'm happy to see that you like it and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

s.halliwell24-Thanks for the warning and I hope you liked this chapter too. I hope this update came soon enough for you.

teal-lover-I know you love it (Ms I'm gonna hound you until I get my new chapter) LOL. But I'm glad you enjoy it that much, it makes me happy to know that people like my writing. Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you continued to read and review, even though you read most of it already.

Aira Silver-After their little "fight" in this chapter their going to be the level headed ones throughout the rest of the story, seeing as how Piper is having a hard time forgiving herself about the way she treated Chris. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

Fire Gazer-Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Charmedtomeetyou-Fast enough? LOL. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter as well.

Wwolf-Gracias por la gran revisión. A propósito hablo español tan siéntase libre repasar en su lengua materna. El Oh y yo amamos su historia "simplemente Chris". Eso me recuerda. ¿Usted consiguió mis revisiones? Y voluntad usted sea ¿continuación de ella? Espero tan. Cualquier manera déjame por favor saber.

Phoebe-Turner-Wow, you remember the whole story? I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing even though you've read a lot of it but don't worry, there's lots more to come.

Pita-Yeah they took it down because of the "chat" format. It really pissed me off at first but I'm over it now and I've decided to put the story back up so my readers can have their "closure" LOL. Glad you like the story and I hope this update came soon enough for you.

Sparkling Cherries-HA! And all this time I thought I owned you. LOL Thanks for the review and trust me the new chapter will be worth the wait.

Shyeye-I'm glad you like it and Thanks for the review. I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Charmedelflover-Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my other stories and I'll try to put the chapters to this one up as soon as possible.

Wonder-Thanks for the review I hope that this update came quick enough for you.


	3. Dealing with the Pain

**Chapter 2**

Piper Halliwell sat on the living room couch rocking the distraught man back and forth in her arms as she fought back tears of her own. Even though she wanted desperately to let them fall freely, she knew that only one of them could afford to breakdown at a time and since the man had taken the boy's death so hard she decided that he would be the one to let go first.

"I don't think that I can handle this Piper, it's just too damn painful for me to look him in the eye knowing that I failed him" Future Leo cried into his wife's shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that Leo, you didn't let him down at all. You did what you could and that's all Chris would have wanted" she said remembering that in the beginning she too blamed Leo for the loss of their son. "We just have to stay focused and make sure that history does not repeat it's self" the woman continued.

"That's easy for you to say Piper he didn't die in your arms, you didn't see the pain in his eyes as he drew his last breath" he spoke almost inaudible through heavy sobbing, which made the woman hold him even tighter as she could only imagine what the sight must have done to the him.

Piper couldn't help but feel sorry for the man that she loved. She remembered how hard it was for the Leo to get through to his son and how poorly Chris had treated his farther because of things that the man technically hadn't done yet. Then when things seemed to be looking up with Leo being so happy and with Chris finally starting to call him Dad, he losses the boy. Not to mention the fact that it was his own mentor who took his child's life, something that only added to his pain.

"I know you're hurting Leo, but damn it so am I. You don't think that it's killing me to see him again knowing what could possibly happen. But we if it means saving his life this time around then I will deal with the pain"

Just outside the living room stood the other Leo. The man was listening to the conversation between his future self and future Piper. From what he could hear a boy died in his arms and that could only mean one person, his little boy Wyatt. At that moment his chest started to feel tight as several different scenarios raced through his mind. "Oh my God, not my little boy" the man began to cry that was until he heard Piper speak once more;

"It's ok Leo, we'll do what we have to do for Chris's sake. We won't let him die, not this time"

Part of him felt relieved that it was the arrogant whitelighter and not his precious son. But the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. "Why the hell would we be so upset about Chris dying?" he whispered. "I mean if he did save Wyatt, we would be grateful, but not so much so that we would come back to the past to try and save him. I mean it's not like he's our son…" the man caught a lump in his throat just thinking about the last part of his sentence.

"No, can't be" Past Leo spoke out loud, but before he could ponder any further the sound of someone orbing in filled the air. Once they were fully formed he could see that it was Paige, Phoebe and Piper who held Wyatt safely in her arms. Immediately she placed the boy in his father's awaiting arms as she spoke

"Ok where are our little house guest? Chris was the one who saved Wyatt and I have a feeling that they knew that already. Where able to get anything out of them?" questioned past Piper as she watched her husband star back at her. "Leo? Hello?" she continued waving her hand in front of his face.

Not wanting to say anything about his little revelation until he was sure the man simply shook his head in response.

"Fine then, where are they?"

"They're in the living room but I don't think that you should…" the man began as the woman threw a hand up in front of him before making her way into the room.

She was ready to give them the third degree but stopped short when she saw the hurt and saddened tear stained eyes that the pair sported. She then began with caution

"Alright I know you guys are on the whole future consequences kick but if someone in my family's going to die then you need to tell me who so I can protect them. I mean is it Chris, does her kill Wyatt?"

As much as Piper wanted to fill her past self in on the details and give her time that she never had with Chris, she knew that it was best to keep it a secret for now, at least until she spoke to the boy. Turning to her husband she started in a soft voice

"You need to go check on Chris. I know what you're feeling right now but we need to talk to him and let him know what's going on"

"Piper please, you know I can't do this" replied Future Leo with pleading eyes.

"Leo just GO!" she shouted not knowing how much longer she would be able to hold it together. He then nodded his head and gave her a look of uncertainty before orbing out.

At that point she turned back to her former self and looked her straight in the eye as she spoke "You're right there are future consequences that we need to be concerned about. So no, I can't tell you anything. As much as I want to, I just can't take that chance. Oh but I will tell you this, Chris is not a killer and he would never do anything to hurt Wyatt so for the last time, I'm tell you back off."

She wasn't sure if it was the pressure of the whole situation or if she was angry with herself for treating her son the way that she had or even because of the fact that she was so blind that she didn't see that Chris was her son in the first place. All she knew was that she had to make everything right not only for her son but for her husband's sanity as well. She then stormed out of the room and headed upstairs towards the book of shadows as the tears of guilt and pain began to fall.

**Now for the Thanks...**

DrewFullerFan- Hi! I'm amazed by how many people remember my story and I'm glad that you took the time out to review it again, even though you read a good amount of it already. Thanks for the review!

Charmedtomeetyou- Here's your update and thanks so much for re-reading the story and reviewing it all over for a second time. You're the greatest.

IcantthinkofaFnick- ¡Gracias por una revisión tan maravillosa! Estoy alegre usted tengo gusto conflicto entre los pipers. Atornillaron para arriba realmente gravemente en la demostración cuando él vino al excedente de la pena del piper perder Chris que tuve que hacerle donde ella ¡sea sobreprotector de él porque demostrar que ella cuidó realmente! LOL I también tuvo que demostrar cuánto Chris faltó a su madre y le da un hombro al grito encendido, veía como cómo más allá de piper tal perra a él.

Pita- Sorry but Leo won't be fighting with himself again but things are going to get pretty interesting between the two Pipers. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review.

Fire Gazer- Thank you so much.

Phoebe Turner- I'm glad you loved the last chapter I hope this one was nice and long enough for ya.

Karone Evertree- I know it's so fascinating to watch Piper argue with herself. And yes you have read this before but do to the format it was taken off so now that I've fixed it, I decided to put it back up. It really sucked because I had over 100 reviews for it!

Shyeye- Thanks so much. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story and don't forget to review this chapter as well.

Sparkling Cherries- Hee. Hee. I'm so loving the made up word! LOL Thanks for reviewing.

Wonder- I hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for the sweet review.

Night-Owl123- Thanks a lot for the review. How did you like the update?

C.Charmed24/7- ¡Gracias por una revision! I esperanza usted tiene gusto de la actualización.

Aira Sliver- Yes Past Leo is a very sneaky one and he's in for a really big shock and soon! Chris is aware that this is the Piper from about a year later. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this one also.

Mysterious Midnight- Don't you just love that episode? LOL I'm glad you like my story.

SnowyOwl-17- I know, Chris is so cute! I hate how the show acted like Chris never died and how everyone ignores baby Chris in favor of Wyatt. So to make up for what we're not getting this season on Charmed I plan on having Piper be very protective of Chris and actually pretend that he's her son instead some kid that she's taking care of from down the street. LOL

Pukah- I hope this chapter was less confusing for you. LOL Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Anianka- LOL yes it made perfect sense and I'm glad that you like my story so much. Thanks for the terrific response.


	4. Father and Son

**Chapter 3**

As Piper entered the attic she heard foot steps following not so far behind. She just hoped that her past self was heading to her room instead of joining her in the attic because she wasn't prepared to handle any more questioning. It was hard enough trying to hide her emotions (which by the way she wasn't doing a really good job of at the moment) without having to hear her past self constantly trashing her little boy. She couldn't believe how much she hated her own flesh and blood, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it since she had to find a way to expose Gideon to the other Elders in such a way that here family wouldn't have to get involved and end up doing more harm than good. Her moment of solitude was interrupted by the sound of her own voice.

"What the hell do you mean that you're not going to tell me anything? I know me and I would never mess with the past unless it was something major. So spill!" Past Piper demanded unwilling drop the issue so quickly.

In all her life the woman never remembered being so got damn stubborn. She tried to regain her composure before responding.

"Listen I know how hard it is for us to just except things and go with the flow but this is one battle that you're not going to win. So just go sit with Wyatt or something and let me handle this before you get in the way and mess things up. In fact why don't you just pretend that I'm not even here" replied her future self.

"No way, you are not getting rid of me that easily. Come on, please tell me what happened"

"Ok, I'll say this one more time and maybe you will hear me" began Future Piper who could feel her self loosing control. "I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING! Did you get it or do I have to spell it out for you now?"

"Ok ladies, back into your corners" the middle sister said holding up her hands to separate the two as she and Paige entered the room.

"Then tell her to go and spend time with our son instead of giving me trouble that I don't need or want right now"

"What about me? I mean you come here from the future talking in cryptic and telling me that someone I love is going to die and now you're saying that I need to stay out of your way. Sorry, but no chance in hell. I've already been through it with Chris so I'm not going to go through it with myself" replied Past Piper who sighed heavily in frustration.

"Oh really. Well seeing as how he just saved Wyatt you might want to listen to him more often instead of jumping to conclusions and flying off the handle when he tells you something that you don't want to hear. You know he didn't have to put himself through hell to save our son, only to die in the end but he did." The woman yelled choking on her last words as she remembered the day Leo told her about their son's death.

The three sisters just looked at each other with sorrowful eyes as they thought about their young whitelighter and the sacrifices that he made, or would make, to save their son and nephew.

As Past Piper studied her future self more closely she could tell by the look on her face that she was wanted to breakdown and cry. Maybe that was it. Maybe gratitude was the reason that she and Leo felt so protective of Chris and came back to save him but something deep down inside of her told the woman that it was much, much more then that.

Piper wasn't the only one who noticed the heartbreak and pain in the woman's eyes. Phoebe could tell that the future version of her sister was devastated over the loss of the boy. Using her empathic powers the woman's emotions almost became an open book to her sister. Although Phoebe didn't understand how she was able to read her do to the fact that she took the empath blocking potion but she attributed it to the fact that there were two of them in the same time or maybe she wanted her to get a read so at least she could understand where she was coming from and maybe even help her get her past self off of her back. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Listen honey I know a beautiful little boy whose hand a rough day and would love to see his mommy right about now" she said as she ushered her sister towards the door.

"I know you're right" said Past Piper knowing that she needed some time to sort things out.

"Sounds like a good idea sweetie, I'll go with you" Paige spoke as she guided her sister out of the attic and down the stairs.

Once they were alone Phoebe simply walked over to her sister wrapping her arms around the woman and allowing her to have the emotional breakdown that she so desperately needed.

Meanwhile at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge Leo waited anxiously for the conversation between his past self and Chris to end.

**Prince Charmed**

"Good spot for thinking, isn't it?" Past Leo said trying not to let Chris on to the fact that he was on his way to figuring out his true identity.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk…you know, Chris, trust is a precious commodity - once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back." He continued hoping to make the boy feel comfortable enough to tell him the truth.

"Where'd you get that, out of a fortune cookie?" Chris replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't be a smart ass; it doesn't help your cause."

"My cause…pretty much screwed that up, don't you think?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Are you saying you still trust me?" the boy spoke. Although he was happy to know that his father was on his side he wouldn't show it, he wouldn't give Leo the satisfaction.

"It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters'."

"I know…what do I do?"

"Just be straight with them, that's all. Don't manipulate them, even if it's for the right reasons." Chris nods, understanding as Leo approaches and continues, "And, yes, for what it's worth, I do trust you. After all, you saved my son, didn't you?"

"For now…"

Off of Chris's last words his former self orbed away giving him the perfect opportunity to speak to the boy. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he made his way over to his son.

"Chris?" Future Leo spoke in a whisper as he took another step in the boy's direction.

Although Chris hated his father, he knew that the man must have been feeling rather bad about the way that he's treated him since he now knows his true identity. The boy stood still for a few seconds longer taking in the man's appearance. Not only did he seem several years older but his clothes were kind of dirty and he worn a look of a man who's seen way too much and lost just about the same amount.

My God, what's happened to him? He thought as he too, took a step in his direction. Then without warning the man drew him into a tight embrace as if never wanting to let go. It was at that point he found the strength to ask the one question that had been on his mind since he parents made their trip to the past.

"I died, didn't I Dad?" the boy questioned already knowing the answer. The only response he received was even harder sobbing as his already tight hold on the boy became even tighter almost to the point where he was having a little trouble breathing.

"I think your mother would love to see you" the man spoke pulling back slightly changing the subject so he wouldn't have to answer his son's painful question.

"Dad please, just answer my question?" the boy said in a soft voice, surprising both he and his father.

"Chris, please! I just want to get you home to your mother. She misses you almost as much as I do." The man continued as he ran his hand over the boy's features as if trying to memorize them all. "Come on we need to get going before Piper thinks that something is wrong. I'll talk to you about everything else later. Ok, son?"

"Alright Dad, whatever you say" he responded trying to keep his father from going over the edge. "Hey, whatever it is we can fix it"

"Damn it Chris" the man snapped "Why do you feel that you have to fix everything? It's not your job to take care of everybody all the time, it's our job to take care of you! So no, you're not going to fix anything. You are going to do what your mother and I tell you to do and maybe you won't get yourself killed this time around!" the man yelled out as he could feel all the guilt and the pain come back again and threaten to stop his heart from beating.

Chris stood in shock at what he just witnessed. His father was suffering so much because he missed him. Not his precious twice blessed son, but him, Christopher Perry Halliwell, the boy that no one ever noticed, the one who no one cared about.

He didn't know weather to feel good because he finally had his father's attention after so long, or to feel sad because of the agony that his father was going through at the moment. Then it hit him. After years of thinking that his father hated him and believing that he only loved his wonderful more powerful son, he realized that his father did love him, well at least this version did and all he had to do was die, great, just great.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'll do whatever you tell me to do, no questions asked. Now come on we should get back to Mom before she sends an army after us" he finished with a smile trying to reassure the man.

"I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you don't like me very much…" the started before his son cut him off.

"It's ok. I know you're hurting a lot right now but if it's any consolation, I'm glad you're here." he said giving his father another hug. "Come on, let's get out of here" Leo then gave his son a half smile before the pair orbed out, heading back to Halliwell Manor.

Personal Thanks

Karone Evertree-I hope so! I worked hard for those reviews. LOL Yeah they really screwed up Chris's story line on the show. They could have done so much with his charter but the writers were just too lazy to do so. Any how thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well.

IcantthinkofaFnick- Sí en esta historia usted realmente tiene que sentirse para el piper. Ella sabe que su hijo va a morir y ella tiene que tratar de todo el diversas emociones que rodean el "incidente" entonces ella tiene que mirar a leo excesivo quién todavía se está ocupando del perder, todo el rato que mira su último convite del uno mismo su propio hijo tiene gusto de la basura. Es una situación resistente a estar en pero no se preocupa, el conclusión quiere feliz.

Sparkling Cherries- Thank you very much and please make it your business to update your story (That six letter word) SOON!

Night-Owl123-I'm glad you like the chapter and yes I plan on bringing one other person back, but sorry you're going to have to wait a while to find out who that person is. :)

Fire Gazer-Yeah it's really hard for the both of them to be that close to their son knowing what happened to him the last time and what may STILL happen.

Pita-Hee. Somebody likes drama. I'll see what I can do.

Hope master-Thanks for the review!

Anianka-Isn't he the nosiest thing you've ever seen? LOL I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story so much and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.

Wonder- Thanks so much for the encouragement and I hope you liked this chapter too.

Wwolf-Es ¡la autorización, allí no es ningún apologize(que recuerdo cómo la escuela puede ser, yuck de la necesidad!) Estoy De todos modos alegre que usted decidía a continuado con su historia y yo están mirando adelante a ¡su capítulo siguiente! Las gracias por la revisión y no se olvidan de decirme lo que usted pensado de este capítulo también.

Phoebe turner-I know, I'll try to make them longer, I promise! Thanks for the review.

C.Charmed24/7- ¿Ahora cuál era él que usted quisiera que hiciera? LOLThanks para la revisión y yo esperamos que viniera rápidamente bastante para usted.

Septdeneuf-Thanks for the review (for this story and the others) I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far and I hope that you liked the update.

Charmedtomeetyou- A person of few words, I LIKE. LOL Thanks for the review.

Teal-lover-Thanks so much! It took me forever to go over each chapter, I'm happy to see that you noticed. :) And I'm going to put the rest of the chapters up every other day from now on and then the newest chapter (I think for you it's 14) will be posted on this site.


	5. Family Disscusion

**Chapter 4**

The woman's body jerked slightly as the tears that had been falling for quite some time now begin to subside. Phoebe could only imagine what this version of her sister must have gone through to cause her this much pain and torment. From what the woman said thus far Chris was the one that she was so desperate to save, so it wasn't a family member that the Halliwell's had lost, or was it? That can't be it, she thought trying to shake the idea out of her head.

The annoying, smart mouth little witch/whitelighter couldn't possibly be a member of the family, right? Hell that would explain how he knows so much about them and the house itself, since he's been walking around like he owns the place every since his arrival in the past. As much as she wanted her questions answered, she knew that her sister's emotional state was very fragile at the moment. So she would let it go, for now anyway. And if her assumptions were correct, then she would have a lot of ass to kiss as far as the young man was concerned.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her sister pull back. They sat in silence for a few moments longer before the woman spoke.

"Thanks so much honey, you have no idea how much I needed that" the future version of her sister spoke giving the woman a weak smile.

"It's ok sweetie you don't have to apologize for showing your emotions. Hey, you know you don't have to be the family martyr all the time" she said giggling as she returned the smile. "So something in the future has you pretty freaked out, would you like to talk about it?" replied Phoebe as she rubbed the woman's back softly.

As much as Piper wanted to confide in her sister, she knew that it was best to remain quite for now.

"Would I like to, yes, can I, no" the woman sighed. "I'm sorry Phoebe but the whole future consequences thing is way too risky. Ha, I never thought in a million years that I would be talking in "Chris" language." She spoke with a somber tone while trying hard not to breakdown again.

"Hey if you change your mind you know that Paige and I are here for you. And if this becomes too much for you and Leo to handle on your own we have no problem helping you guys out so don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, but this is something that Leo and I have to handle on our own"

"What about Chris? Aren't you going to ask him for help? After all he is the one who started this whole mess"

"NO HE'S NOT!" the woman shouted tired of those around her blaming her son for everything.

Phoebe couldn't help but feel bad about blaming everything on Chris again, a habit that she would have to break if it turns out that he is in fact her nephew and judging from Piper's reaction, he might very well be. Making sure not to alert her sister to her train of thought the woman decided to change the subject.

"You're right it's not. So, where did Leo go?"

"To get everybody's favorite whipping boy" the woman spoke with venom in her voice. Ok Piper calm down, she thought. Phoebe doesn't know that he's your son so you need to relax if you're going to keep his identity a secret. "I'm sorry Phoebe it's just that he went through so much to protect Wyatt and we were all so unfair to him, I feel the least I can do is stick up for him and let you guys know to give the poor kid a break"

"I understand that, but Chris…"

"No buts Phoebe! I'm not going to let you people torture my, I mean Chris any more and that's that!"

"Listen sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you and if you say Chris is a good kid then I believe you. Just please calm down before you make yourself sick"

"Good. Now if you can help past me and Paige see things more clearly, then I will be forever grateful. Or at least make them pretend to like him in my presence"

"I will do my best. But for now I have some work to do so I'm going to have to leave you alone. Will you be ok up here by yourself?" she asked giving her sister another squeeze.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Leo should be back soon, so I won't be alone for too long. So you are free to go lady" the woman said returning her sister's embrace.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be in my room if you need anything" with that the woman made her exit.

Coming to the past turned out to be a lot harder then she thought. Seeing her son and being reminded of how badly he was treated caused her to be extremely over protective of him. A fact that the past versions of herself and her family were picking up on but she knew that in the end saving her little boy was all that mattered.

"Oh I love you so much sweetie" she said as she studied a picture of baby Chris smiling as his older brother gave him a kiss on the cheek. It had only been a few hours and already she missed her boys. "I'll be home as soon as you're safe peanut, I swear." The sound of someone orbing in broke her thoughts. That's when she looked into a pair of the most beautiful blue-green eyes that she had ever seen, those of her little baby boy.

"Look who I found" the man spoke still unwilling to release his hold on the boy.

"Hey Mom" he smiled as he moved to sit down next to his mother with his father taking the space beside him. Although it felt awkward to be this close to his Mom after not seeing her for so long, he couldn't deny how much he missed her and how good it felt to see her again.

Immediately the woman wrapped her arms around the boy that she had been missing for months. Tears streamed down her face once more as the word "Mom" echoed through her head. Oh how she loved hearing that word come from his mouth, now more then ever. She finally had her baby back and there was no way in hell that she was ever going to let him go.

"I missed you so much honey. And I'm so sorry for the way that I treated you. I never meant any of those horrible things, I swear. Oh God, I wish I could take them all back. How could I have been so stupid?" the woman yelled as she continued to breakdown for the second time today.

"Please don't cry Mom" the boy spoke as he wiped away his mother's tears. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing who I was and that's the way I wanted it."

"That's no excuse Chris. I'm your mother it's my job to recognize my own child. I should have felt something or saw myself in your eyes, the way you talked. I should have wondered how you knew your way around the house so well, or how you knew everything about us or the book of shadows. I mean, when those fake charmed ones took over you said that you never seen us take the bait like they did in all your life, the signs were right there the whole time and I ignored all of them."

"Piper please don't do this to yourself. Chris said that he forgives you so just let it go and forgive yourself" Past Leo said as he tried to let go of his own guilt.

"Dad's right Mom. None of those things were your fault. Besides I'm a pretty good liar so you never stood a chance" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can see a lot of grounding in your future mister" she smiled through her tears.

"Yeah me and Wy are a hand full, but you love us anyway"

"Yes, I do" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"As much as I would love for our conversation to stay this happy, we do have other things that we need to talk about" the man spoke in a whisper not really wanting to discuss the events that lead up to his son's murder.

"You're right" she spoke in a voice almost as low as her husbands. Taking her son's hand in hers the woman began to relay the tragic tale "It all started when…"

Chris listen in horror as his parents filled him in on the events that were going to take place over the next few months. His heart skipped a beat once he found out that he almost wasn't conceived, but with much reassuring they put the young man's mind at ease before continuing their story. Once everything was laid out in front of him, the group sat quietly as the boy tried hard to let the information sink in. After a few moments, it was his father that spoke.

"Don't worry son, we're not going to let anything happen to you" he spoke as he tighten his grip on his son's hand. "I promise Gideon will pay for what he's done"

His continued silence frightened the boy's mother.

"Chris. Hey peanut, are you ok?" the woman said trying to snap her son back to reality.

"No, you can't do this" the boy said finally breaking his silence.

"Do what Chris?" the worry evident in the man's voice.

"You can't change anything. You have to go back to your future and pick up where you left off other wise you're going to screw everything up"

"No Chris we are not going to leave you here to handle everything on your own. My past self is already suspicious of you what is she going to think if you tell her that it's her husband's mentor that's been after her son. She's going to think that you're nuts"

"Well that won't be a problem" the boy spoke as both of his parents wore looks of frustration and confusion. "I'm going to let everything play out the way that it's meant to. I'm not going to change anything and I don't want you to either!"

"Well that's too damn bad Chris because I refuse, do you hear me, refuse to let you die. Sorry son, but you are not going to get your way on this" Leo's voice growing louder as his son tried to interrupt him.

"Look sweetie I know that you're afraid of future consequences and all but there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my son die. Did you ever stop to think of the impact that your death had on us" his mother said brushing his hair out of his face.

"You two are survivors. You'll get over it eventually" Chris replied coldly.

"GET OVER IT" the man's screamed in a voice that he didn't even recognize. "NO, I WILL NEVER GET OVER MY SON DYING IN MY ARMS! Damn it Chris don't you know that I constantly see the look on your face as you died each and every time I close my eyes. Do have any idea how it feels to know that you failed the one person that you love more than life it's self? Do you?"

"YEAH I DO KNOW DAD BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME EXACT WAY I FEEL ABOUT MOM" the boy yelled angrily while fighting back tears. Did they think he wanted to die? No, he had too no matter how much it hurt them or didn't make sense, it had to happen other wise his brother would become the world's worst nightmare. Everything had to go according to plan and if he could understand this, why couldn't they?

"Well if that's the way you feel honey, then here's your chance to make it up to me. Let me save you. Please don't make me lose my little boy for the second time Chris. I don't think that I could handle it" the woman spoke covering her face with her hands.

Seeing his mother like that broke the boy's heart in two. Both she and his father had gone through so much over the past year and a half and all they wanted in return was to help him. Then against his better judgment he spoke.

"Ok, I'll go along with your plan. Just please stop crying Mom" he said as he held the woman tightly. He then looked at his father "I'm so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to upset you or Mom" he spoke in a child like voice.

"It's ok Chris. And I'm sorry for reacting the way that I did. I just wanted you to understand how much we love you. You're our son; it's our job to protect you not the other way around. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be for us to help you" he spoke as he engulfed both mother and son in tight embrace. "I'm going to make this ok, for all of us. I promise" his father said planting a kiss on top of his head.

Meanwhile past Leo stood listening at the door trying to make sure that he remained unseen and unheard as the tears rolled down his face.

He was on his way into the attic to look something up when he heard his future self speaking. The words you're our son, replayed it's self over and over again in his head as he reached for the railing to steady himself from the emotional blow. The man began to feel sick to his stomach as the numerous times he had threatened or hurt the boy came flooding back to him.

"Oh my God" he whispered as he remembered holding a sword to his own son's throat, "he'll never forgive me" he said in a low voice.

The tears continued to pour out as the man's guilt ate him up inside. Then he thought about what the truth was going to do to his Piper. If he was feeling this bad after learning the truth then it was almost a giving that it was going to destroy her especially after the way she treated the boy today alone. He just hoped that the woman would be able to recover from the pain instead of allowing it to consume her. With that man straightened himself up and made his way down the stairs and into his wife's bedroom.

DrewFullerFanLife-I know and I love you for it! LOL

IcantthinkofaFnick-Sí ¿nuestro Chris tiene que no lo hace el complejo del héroe abajo a una ciencia él? LOL pero como usted sabe que las cosas van a conseguir mucho peores antes de que consigan mejor. Pero como nuestro Chris lo dirigirá siempre con facilidad, o no. LOL ¡Gracias de por la revisión!

Sparkling Cherries-Hee. Yes I absoultly love your story so hurry up and finish all of your work already! I need my fix. LOL Thanks for reviewing.

Fire Gazer-I know the bonding between Leo and Chris is nice and it felt so good to write seeing as how we didn't get much of it on the show. As for your other question, I think this chapter pretty much answered it but Piper is going to find out another way and it's going to hurt like hell.

Mysterious Midnight-Thanks and don't worry I've been running on E myself for the past few days so you're forgiven. LOL Hope you liked this chapter as well.

Wonder- Thank you so much! Again I'm really disappointed how the show handled the whole Chris situation. There's just so much more they could have done but I guess we're just going to have to accept the crap they handed to us instead. :(

Pita-Now you're going to get some violence but the crime is not going to be committed by anyone you'd suspect.

Charmedtomeetyou-Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Phoebe Turner-Thanks a bunch for the kind review and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter as well. P.S. See I listen, this chapter was a little longer. Was it long enough for you? Crosses fingers

Septedeneuf-Aw. Thank you so much. I'm flattered and yeah I wish that I was a writer for Charmed as well that way I could give most of the FANS what they wanted (instead of being selfish and ruining the show like a certain producer that shall remain nameless, just because I want to move on to other projects). P.S. Do you think that I have anger issues as far as this shows concerned? LOL

Insanechildfanfic-Thanks so much for the review. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Karone Evertree-I'm glad you enjoyed the bonding between the two of them and between the three of them in this chapter. Thank you for taking time out to review (with your schedule being what it is and all). I appreciate it.

Anianka-LOL Thanks for the glowing review! I hope that you liked the family moment in this chapter as well. I would say that Chris knew that it was the Piper from the new timeline because how she was speaking and talking about him (someone we love will die- line and the way she squeezed his hand I would say as a signal to him) and I guess some little things in between. I hope that helps you some and I look forward to your next review.

Night-Owl123-Here's your update! I hope that you like the newest chapter and don't worry you have just a few chapters to go before your visitor arrives.


	6. Searching for the truth

**Chapter 5**

Paige rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed heavily as her sister began to rant for the hundredth time. It had been four hours since their little encounter with future Leo and Piper and her sister was in her bitching mode. Although the woman was quite curious as to why the couple was in past and why they were so protective of Chris, she didn't see the need to attack them.

She wasn't sure if it was the reason that they came back, which was to save their little whitelighter, or the look of pain and heartache that they wore every time the boy's name was spoken. That's when her sister's voice grew even louder, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me Paige?" questioned Piper with her voice full of annoyance.

"Yes Piper I'm listening" the woman lied.

"Good, then you'll help me figure out what they're hiding?"

"Piper, I think that you should just calm down and trust her or yourself for that matter. After all she is you and you know that whatever she came here to fix is obviously major. So just relax and let her do what she came here to do" pleaded the younger sister. She always hated it when the older witch got into one of her moods.

"What are you on her side now?"

"Are you even listening to yourself Piper? She is you! So yes I am on your side"

"Don't get smart with me Paige, you know what I mean"

The woman sat down on the bed next to her sister and sighed.

"Look I just want to know why they came here. I mean I know that they say it's to save Chris because he really did end up saving Wyatt" the woman said still not believing her future self. "But I can't shake the feeling that there's more to the story then they're telling us. Do you see the way that they looked at Chris? It's like he's God to them or something"

The younger woman looked at her sister with sympathy in her eyes. She knew that on a good day Piper is usually on edge but today had to be especially hard on the woman. First she woke up to a strange man that her sister's conjured up for her on her birthday, then she had that awkward moment where she had to explain his presences to Leo, then Chris used the guy against them all only to have her son taken by demons and turned evil. And to top it all off her future self and Leo arrival to defend the boy who she feels started it all. Now she had do deal with not knowing the whole truth behind their feelings for their young whitelighter. Something that both women knew went a lot deeper then gratitude.

"All I want to know is whether or not my family is going to be safe, is that too much to ask?"

"No it's not too much to ask sweetie. It just seems as if the two of them have been through a lot that much is evident in their eyes. But I have a feeling that when the time is right, they will let you know exactly what's going on. And until then you need to take your mind off of the situation and focus more on Wyatt and enjoying the rest of your birthday" she said giving her older sister a kiss on the cheek.

Piper looked at her younger sister adoringly. Even though she didn't grow up with the woman she still loved and appreciated her even when she doesn't show it. At times she truly felt ashamed of herself for treating her sister like she's just a substitute for Prue instead of showing the woman her true feelings; she just hoped that she becomes more comfortable showing them before its too late. Piper then took Paige's hand in hers before she continued speaking.

"You're right honey. Maybe I should focus more on Wyatt and trust "myself" to take care of the whole Chris issue no matter how much it's killing me not to know everything" she laughed.

"See you're smiling now, that's more like it. Nice Piper is way better than bitchy Piper" the woman replied before she too laughed.

"Hey, I am so not bitchy" she said but off the look of "yeah whatever you say" from Paige she smirked and dropped the subject. "So what are you up to for tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing and loving it! This has been the longest day of my life and I don't want anything but a long hot shower and my warm bed"

"Here, here. The second this little guy goes to sleep I plan on doing the same"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" questioned Past Leo as he entered the room.

"Nothing much, I was just heading to bed and Piper was about to promise me that she was not going to bother her future self" she said giving the woman a look.

"Good night Paige" she said with a smile.

"PIPER!" warned the younger sister.

"Ok, fine. I won't bother them. Now get out of here"

"Thank you. Good night you two" Paige smirked as she made her way out of the bedroom.

Leo stared at Piper for a long while. I can't believe we're going to have another baby, he thought. That has to mean the two of us will be getting back together soon. The man continued to think to himself causing a smile to form on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" the mother of his two children asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just happy that we got Wyatt back without anyone getting hurt" thanks to their younger son none the less.

"Yeah and I guess we have Chris to thank for that. At least the kid did one thing right since he's been here" at her last words she saw the man cringe. "Leo, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm worried about Wyatt, that's all" the man lied. He was just happy that his younger son wasn't around to hear what his mother said.

"Leo can you promise me something" she spoke in a whisper as she stared into the eyes of her son.

"Anything"

"Promise me that we'll always keep him safe. If anything every happened to him I don't know what I would do" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I promise Piper. Nothing bad will ever happen to our little boy. I promise" he said wrapping his arms around the mother of his children. I will never let anything happen to you or our son Piper" both of them he thought.

Phoebe sat alone in her room looking out of the window watching the leaves of the dark oak tree sway back and forth in the harsh wind. The events of the day weighed heavily on her mind. There was so much emotion coming from the future version of her sister that it was difficult for her to even be in the same room as the woman let alone help her through the pain, but she knew that future Piper was a wreck and needed her help so she dealt with it for her sake. After all it couldn't have been easy on the woman traveling to the past and leaving Wyatt behind, with that being said she knew that it had to be for a damn good reason other wise her sister would never leave her child's side. Suddenly a knock on the door grabbed her attention.

"Come in" she called out as she turned to face the door.

"Hey there, you busy?" the youngest Charmed one asked as she entered the room.

"Naw I always have time for you" she said patting the empty seat next to her. "So what's going on?"

"Well I was hanging out with Piper, our Piper. Phoebe she's not doing well at all. She still thinks that her future self is hiding something life changing from her and I'm starting to think that she might be on to something"

"So do I and I think I know what it might be"

Paige looked at her sister in shock and intrigue.

"Ok, then spill" said an intrigued Paige.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell Piper"

The woman paused for a little while before answering.

"I promise. Just tell me"

"Now I'm warning you that this is just a hunch. Remember when Piper said that our Piper would lose someone she loved if she didn't change her attitude?" Phoebe warned before going any further.

"Yeah, so"

"Paige, who is the only person that they say they came here to save"

"Chris" the woman spoke in a whisper as her mind tried to process the facts.

"Paige, I think that Chris maybe Piper and Leo's son"

"That can't be Phoebe maybe it's what Piper said, maybe they love him because of what he did for Wyatt" she said trying hard to bury her own guilt as she thought about how she called the boy a bastard a few hours ago.

"I didn't want to believe it at first either Paige, but with the way they're acting, I don't know it just makes sense. I mean all the pieces fit"

"Oh my God Phoebe, if what you're saying is true… I can only imagine how Chris feels. We've been treating him like crap every since he got here"

"Well we can't fix what happened in the past. The only thing we can do is treat him right now, just like we treat Wyatt"

"I can't believe this, I'm going to be an Auntie again" Paige smiled, clapping her hands together happily.

"Remember Paige we can't let anyone know about Chris, not until we know for sure"

"Alright I'll keep quite about it but once we find out for certain we have to tell Piper"

"We will. I can't wait to see the look on her face" squealed Phoebe.

"I can" the woman said in a somber tone. "I mean I know that we've been horrible to Chris but Piper has been down right mean and nasty to him. Phoebe she's going to hit the roof when she finds out"

"Poor Piper, I hope that she can put it all behind her and start over with Chris"

"So do I honey, but I've had about all I can take for one day. I'm gonna head to bed" the younger sister said as got to her feet.

"Ok sweetie, we'll come up with a way to get the truth out of future Piper and Leo tomorrow"

"Ok, good night honey" the woman spoke once more as headed towards her room.

Meanwhile in the attic, Future Piper and Leo were still involved in a deep conversation with their youngest son.

"As long as we're clear that you're going to do exactly what we say Chris. No going off and doing anything on your own as far as Gideon is concerned" explained Future Leo.

"For the twentieth time, yes Dad. Your wish is my command" he said holding his hands out in a zombie like state.

"Stop being such a smart ass Chris" the boy's mother replied trying to sound upset but failing miserably.

"Yes Mom" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop trying to butter me up" she said with a smirk.

"Trying?" her husband smiled as he watched his wife melt in his son's hand.

"Alright I'm a sucker for my son with the gorgeous smile" the woman said sweetly causing the young man to blush. "But I do know for a fact that you have some demons to slay so don't let us stop you"

"Come on Mom, can't I stay here with you just a little while longer" he pleaded as he batted his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're mother's right. We don't need the demons that you killed popping up on your aunts in the future"

"Fine" he said getting to his feet. "You guys will be here when I get back, right?"

"Of course we will sweetheart" she said reaching up to give him a hug. "Now go, we'll talk some more tomorrow. Ok baby?"

"Ok Mom. Bye Dad" the boy smiled at both his parents before orbing away.

"I missed him so much" the man spoke in a soft voice once the youngest Halliwell was out of sight.

"I know you do honey, so do I" she said while making herself comfortable in her husband's arms. "But I have to say that I couldn't be prouder of our little boy"

"Yeah we did good. Well you did anyway" the man spoke sadly remembering when his son informed him that he was neglected by his father growing up.

"Hey so did you. I know Chris has his issues with you but I don't think it means that you weren't a good father to him when you had the time. And it's just like you told me. Chris has forgiven you, now it's time that you forgive yourself" she said as she pulled a blanket over herself and her husband.

"Maybe you're right, but I will feel a whole lot better once this situation is over with and Chris is safe"

"Don't worry honey, everything will work out for the best. Now it's been a long day and it's time for us to get some sleep. Besides you don't want to look tired when Chris gets back because I'm sure he'll have a million jokes to make at your expense" he smiled laying her head on the man's chest.

"Piper"

"Yeah?"

The man swallowed hard before continuing.

"I love you"

The woman didn't even have to think about her reply.

"I love you too baby" she responded softly before kissing the man that she loved most in the world.

Minutes later the two were wrapped up in each other's embrace as they slept soundly into the night.

MY THANKS

Mysterious Midnight-Here's your update. I hope you like it.

DrewFullerFanLife-Isn't it though? LOL Thanks for the review.

Wonder- Thanks. I'm delighted that you liked the last chapter. Hope this one is good for you as well.

Wwolf-¡Ululación, usted ha sido lectura bastante mis historias! Sí I como jugar a muchacho Wyatt y Chris una diversa manera en cada historia pero mí tiene que ¡admita, yo tienen gusto de jugarlos mal el mejor! Hey nada entonces dos muchachos calientes mejores con actitudes importantes. LOL Las gracias de por la revisión dulce estupenda e intentan por favor apresúrese con el más nuevo capítulo a su historia. Sé sí que le estoy acosando pero Necesito saber qué sucede después. :) esperanza usted gozó del nuevo capítulo.

Hope Master-Thanks for the review!

Sparkling Cherries-I know and you love me for it! Oh where would you be without my constand teasing? Come on, you know it makes your day. LOL

Karone Evertree-I know, I think the three of them are as cute as can be. Thanks for the review.

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe-See, here's your update and you didn't have to wait long. Gees, I hope that I've been spared the angry glare now. LOL I'm glad you took the chance to read the story. So, how did you like this chapter?

Charmedtomeetyou-Hee. I know what you mean past Leo was a complete ass to Chris, yet future Leo loves him more than anything in the world. Thanks for reviewing.

Pita- See, faster and sooner. I hope that's enough to be forgiven for Leo not fighting with himself again. Not yet anyway.

IcantthinkofaFnick- Chris es sí adorable pero a veces él puede ser manera también ¡obstinado para su propio bueno! Él es también el muchacho tan I de un mama pensado haciendo que él excave en cuando ella comenzó a gritar era muerto encendido para su carácter. Gracias por repasar.

FightingDestiny-Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Fire Gazer-Don't worry Piper's gonna find out soon and when she does it's going to be in a very dramatic way.

Phoebe Turner-Here's your update and look it came pretty quickly and it's long! See I listen. You asked and I delivered. Ha, don't say that I didn't do anything special for ya. LOL

Stealth Photographer-I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and yes Piper will find out about Chris very soon.

Septdeneuf-That's just it, I don't sleep. LOL Thanks for the review and I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations.

Please Insert Witty Name Here-Here's your update with longer chapter included. Happy reading.

Magical Princess-Thanks so much for the sweet review! I'm happy that you LOVE(trust me that's the key word that all authors love to here!) my story and I hope you loved this chapter also.

Toni-Thank you for reviewing and please let me know what you thought about this chapter as well.

Teal-lover-Again I thank you so much for taking the time out to review this story for the second time and trust me, chapter fourteen will be well worth the wait.

Anianka- "I just hope it doesn't screw anything up when the timeline changes!" Hmm, maybe, maybe not. LOL Thanks for reviewing and sit tight your "revelation" chapter is coming up soon.


	7. My Son

**Chapter 6**

For the first time in a long while Christopher Halliwell woke up with a smile on his face. His smile only widened as he thought about how good it felt to have his Mom back to hold once more and to be told that his was loved something that had been missing in his life for a very long time. In fact he was equally as happy to have Leo there. He couldn't believe how much the man had changed and seeing how much his father truly did love him, gave Chris new hope for the future and the confidence necessary to continue on his quest to save his brother.

Even though he was happy that he had his parents with him, he couldn't help but get this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was about to go horrible wrong. Suddenly he felt dizzy and fell back hard onto the couch that was currently serving as his bed in the office of his mother's club.

"Mom" he whispered as he tried to hold onto something, anything to stop the earth from spinning. After a few moments the dizziness stopped and the boy immediately dressed and orbed out with the hope that his parents were ok.

Back at the manor Piper stood motionless in the center of the attic taking in the scene in front of her. Her future self and Leo were curled up tight together on the attic sofa fast asleep. Studying their positioning very carefully she could only draw one conclusion, that she and Leo were back together again. It became even more obvious when she spotted the wedding rings on their fingers.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the future that her, Leo and Wyatt were going to share. But her smile quickly faded as she thought about the extreme circumstances that may have brought the two back into each other's arms again. She began to ponder even further, until she saw the bright white lights that were starting to form in front of her.

Feelings of loathing made its way to the surface as she looked into the pair of blue-green eyes that she had come to despise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted as she rolled her eyes. Just because the boy might save her sons life doesn't automatically make him her favorite person. Not that she wasn't grateful or anything but come on. He had done nothing but cause her grief from day one and those wounds would not heal easily, no matter what acts of bravery were committed.

"I'm not here to see you so don't worry about it" he said looking at his Mom, not Piper.

"Doesn't matter this is my house." Past Piper spoke in a raised voice causing future Piper and Leo to stir.

"It's her house too" Chris snapped back trying hard not to laugh knowing that he could never get away with this with his Mom.

"You know what you little smart ass you have five seconds to get the hell out of my house or I'm going to blow your ass right back to the future, hopefully to the exact same moment where you where I finally get rid of you once and for all!" she screamed waking both Piper and Leo.

The look on the boy's face almost crushed the woman. Ever since her neurotic little whitelighter showed up in the past he never showed any emotion that was until now. Chris was on the verge of tears because of what she had just said. Although he tighten his jaw and returned to his usual emotionless state, she still felt the need to apologize. She was about to do so when her future self cut her off.

"You cold hearted bitch! How dare you speak to him like that" she yelled causing the windows in the attic to shatter. "Did you not hear me say that he was going to die to save Wyatt, or are you choosing to hear only what you want to hear again?"

"Maybe I would trust him more if you told me exactly what it is that you're hiding. And as far as me being a bitch is concerned, you are me so what does that make you lady?" Past Piper yelled back.

"I cannot believe how absolutely obnoxious I can be" Future Piper said throwing her hands in the air.

All the while Chris stood in the same spot unable to move or speak. He kept hearing his mother's words echoing through his head. Chris wasn't aware of his that his father was now by his side as he wrapped his arms around the boy as he too was in shock over the words that the past version of his wife had spoken. The boy's fists tighten as he fought hard to hold back his anger and disgust at his own mother's words. The sight of her ex-husband standing there trying to console the young whitelighter made past Piper soften her voice a little.

"Listen I am sorry for what I said to Chris and I get that you don't want to screw around with the past and all but keeping me in the dark is not helping your case?"

"MY CASE? I DON'T HAVE A DAMN THING TO PROVE TO YOU! THE ONLY THING I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE CHRIS ALONE!" she now took a step in her past self's direction.

That's when it hit her. She could remember needing to go to the attic to look something up that morning when Leo entered a few minutes later to help her out. It was during that moment when a darklighter appeared and shot an arrow in his direction. Later on they found out that it was a special kind of arrow with a cure that took special indigents to make. Every muscle in the woman's body tensed up when she realized that her son was standing directly in the arrows path. At that exact same second the darklighter appeared. Her past self was too busy yelling about something to notice the man.

"And another thing…" the woman started before being cut off by her future self.

"Chris watch ou…" unfortunately she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. The woman looked on in horror as she watched the arrow enter her son's back and make its way out of his chest causing him to crash to the floor in agonizing pain. That's when her past self finally noticed the situation and immediately blew the intruder up.

"NOOOOOOO" Future Piper screamed as she rushed to her son's side.

"Oh God no, Chris, Chris please wake up. Please son, you can't leave me again" the man pleaded with his youngest child.

"Leo, heal him. Now!" the woman yelled frantically as she laid her son's head on her chest allowing his blood to flow down her body.

"I can't heal him Piper" he spoke in a somber tone as he stood on the edge of a mental breakdown. He couldn't be losing his son for the second time, he wouldn't.

"Ok go get your past self so we can get him to magic school. Hurry!" the woman yelled as the man got to his feet quickly.

Meanwhile past Piper stood motionless as she watched herself mumbling something into the unconscious boy's ear. Even though she hated Chris she didn't actually want to see him dead. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt sinking heavily into her being. The woman now felt horrible for the words that she had spoken to the boy only seconds before the attack. She then moved a little closer to hear exactly what it was the future version of herself was saying to her unconscious whitelighter.

"Its ok sweetie, mommy's here and I'm not going to let you die. You're going to be ok peanut. Just don't give up baby, stay here with mommy" the woman cried into her son's hair.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The boy that she despised, loathed, distrusted and down right hated was her own son, hers and Leo's little boy and most of all Wyatt's brother. Now everything started to make sense. The way he knew his way around the house, how he knew that book so well, why he cared so much about Wyatt, all of the obvious signs were there she just chose not to see them. The woman's knees began to go weak as she held onto the table for support as she continued to suffer from the emotional blow.

"No, it can't be" Past Piper said allowing herself to drop down to her knees as the tears poured down her face. The guilt was threatening to suffocate her as she thought back to all the terrible things she had ever said to him, all the threats, everything came flooding back to her in that instant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said as she crawled over to the boy taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Chris. Please wake up" the sound of her voice got her future shelves attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Future Piper in an eerily calm voice. "You have two seconds to get the hell away from my kid" she spoke without even looking up.

"He's my son too" Past Piper shot back on the verge of hysteria.

"Oh he's YOUR son now" the woman said through a nervous kind of laugh. "That's funny since you wanted him dead a few minutes ago" she spoke with venom in her voice as she snatched her son's hand away from her.

"What's going on in here? CHRIS!" the woman said as she and Paige entered the room.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Paige questioned as she surveyed the young man's injury.

"He was hit by a special arrow from a darklighter" Future Piper said in the same calm manner as she continued to rock her child back and forth.

"Leo! Both of you, please hurry up!" Past Piper called out.

The woman's sudden concern for the child made her future self laugh once more causing those around her to wonder if she had completely snapped.

"What's so funny about my son dying?" the woman screamed trying to knock some sense into her future self.

"What!" both women shouted at the same time.

"Chris is my son" she said in a low voice still trying to process the information.

"He really is my nephew" she said in a soft voice as she reflected on the conversation that she and Phoebe had the night before.

"No he's not your son, he's mine" Future Piper spoke in a possessive tone as she looked into the woman's eyes.

"For the last time he's my son too. So why don't you just go back to the future and let me take care of him" she said as she went to take the boy's hand again before future Piper smacked it away.

"I'm warning you try to touch my baby one more time and you will have a lot more than your guilt to deal with"

"Hey you guys this is not helping Chris. You know he can feel the hostility coming from the both of you so just stop it. Piper" said Paige pointing to the sister form her time. "You need to let her take care of him for now. Then when he's better you can talk to him then, but for now he needs her, not you"

Seeing the hurt look on her sister's dampened face Paige helped the woman off of the floor and held onto her tightly as both Leo's entered the room.

"He told me what happened and we have to get Chris to magic school quickly" he said trying hard not to let his emotions show. But the amount of pain he was in became noticeable as his eyes started to tear up at the sight of his younger son surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"What happens then? I mean do we know what kind of poison it is"

"I do but it's going to take a while to make the antidote. Anyway we'll worry about that once we get him to magic school where he can't die while we're working on the potion. Come on we need to get going" Future Piper said nodding to the two men.

Piper, future Leo and Past Leo all orbed out with a still unconscious Chris. After a minute of silence Paige spoke.

"Are you ok honey?" the woman question her older sister who held a far away and distant look in her eyes.

"No. I'm not. Do you know that right before this happened I said that I was going to blow him back to the future" she cried burring her face in her hands.

"Oh honey you didn't mean it and I'm sure Chris knows that" Phoebe spoke trying to ease her sister's pain.

"It doesn't change the fact that I said those words to my child right before a got damn darklighter shot him Phoebe! Oh God, he's never going to want anything to do with me again" the woman yelled as she slapped herself on the forehead.

"Listen, why don't you go sit with Wyatt while we head over to magic school to check on Chris" Paige said feeling the need to be by her nephew's side.

"No, I'm going with you. First let me get Wyatt so we can drop him off at the nursery on the way there."

"Honey I don't think that's a good idea" Paige said thinking about the future version of her sister.

"I don't care Paige, I'm going. And if she doesn't like it then that's just too damn bad"

"But Piper she's already his mother, you're not" added Phoebe.

"That's not my concern Phoebe, I'm going to him and that's that!" Past Piper yelled before making her way out of the attic and into her son's bedroom.

* * *

Karone Evertree-Well it's easy to update fast when you don't have a life. LOL Thanks for the review. 

DrewFullerFanLife-I'm glad you liked it. I just hope you're not too mad at me for the attack on Chris. :)

Hoper Master-Thanks for the nice review (on this story and the other ones as well)

Anianka-I know. I don't understand how any one could not know who Chris was. It was sooo obvious. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Magical Princess-Hee. I'm sure you said it out loud and I'm glad you love my story. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and I look forward to reading your review.

Fire Gazer-Well how did you like the chapter? Was it dramatic enough for you? I really do hope you liked it.

IcantthinkofaFnick-Es un lío sino como usted sabe sí que va a consiga una porción entera peor antes de que consiga mejor. Y fuera de todos pienso el piper de la manera descubierto era el mejor y el más dramático.

Phoebe Turner-I'm glad you liked the pervious chapter. Wow you have a good memory. I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the following chapters as well.

Pita-I hope you had a nice vacation! Thanks for the review.

Sparkling Cherries-I am too. It's so much easier then e-mailing it to everyone and this time there's a lot more people who seem to be reading and enjoying it, which is always a good thing.

Aira Sliver-I'm happy that you liked the pervious chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Insainchildfic- hanks a lot. I hope you liked the newest chapter.

Billie-Here's your update! I hope you enjoyed it.

Septdenueuf-This chapter is going to lead into several thing taking place that will have a lot more action and drama to it, but not too much. I like to focus more on the emotional side of things rather than a bunch of fighting, unless a particular situation calls for it. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it.


	8. Saving My Nephew

**Chapter 7**

After dropping Wyatt off at the nursery Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige set out to find the rest of the group. As they entered the main hall they saw both Leo's searching through tons of books as Future Piper sat on the couch with a semi-conscious Chris lying on her chest. Paige and Phoebe immediately went over to help the men in their search while Past Piper stood looking at her future self and the boy who moments ago was revealed to be her youngest son.

The tears started to fill up her eyes once again as her own words came back to haunt her. All she could hear was her own voice screaming those nasty words at the boy as the heartbreak and pain washed over him and the tears started to stream down his face. She could only imagine the pain that he was going through at that particular moment that was until the darklighter attacked. "I'm so sorry" she whispered as she made her way across the room to where the boy was putting up his usual brave front for his "other" mother.

"Chris" Past Piper spoke in a low raspy voice as the boy turned his head slightly to see who it was that had called him.

"Hey" he spoke so low that it was hard to understand what he was saying which caused the woman to move even closer ignoring the evil glare that her future self was giving her.

"How are you doing?" she said sitting in the small space at the boy's side.

"I've been better" the boy replied with a weak smile, her smile.

"Shh, honey you shouldn't try to talk. Just relax" Future Piper spoke trying hard to keep her composure. "What are you doing here, I thought I told you that I could handle this without your help" the woman spoke in her usual no nonsense tone.

"I deserve to be here just as much as you do"

"Really? Well you should have thought about that before you were such a bit…"

"Mom, please. I know you feel bad about what happened in the past but so does she" He was truly amazing in the way that he loved and forgave. She was just sorry that she hadn't noticed earlier how truly special he was.

"See what you did you're upsetting him. You should leave, now!" Future Piper growled despite her best efforts to remain calm.

"Mom!" Chris called out in frustration before going into a coughing fit and groaning in agony.

"What's going on?" questioned Future Leo as he turned his attention towards his son and both versions of his mother.

"She was upsetting him"

"No I wasn't. He was talking to me until she interfered. All I want to do is help my son" replied Past Piper.

"YOUR SON?"

"This is ridiculous Chris doesn't need to hear the two of you bickering over him. You're both his mother, in fact you're the same damn person so please let's just focus on saving him and less on who has the right to do what" Past Leo reprimanded both women who now sat with arms folded across their chest clearly displaying their annoyance with each other.

"I agree Piper she feels bad enough as it is. Now Chris said that he has forgiven both of you so please just let it go" Future Leo said in a voice full of love and understanding seeing as how he shared those exact same emotions.

"Fine" Future Piper said smoothing the boy's hair out of his face. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you" she finished giving the boy a kiss on the head resulting in a small smile from him to her.

Once the two men had gone back to their searching Past and Future Piper glared at each other for a long minute as Past Piper took the boy's hand in hers. At this he jerked slightly, which hurt the woman's feelings greatly and resulted in a smile from her future self. But when she tried it a second time he seemed to relax a little, something that she was grateful for, but her future self, not so much.

As minutes turned into hours everyone grew restless, that was until Future Leo came across exactly what it was they needed.

"Ok guys, I found the ingredients for the antidote. Four of the six we have at the manor but the other two are going to be a little harder to get" Past Leo said while checking over the list he held in his hands.

"It doesn't matter, we'll do what we have to, to save him" replied Phoebe who stood beside him eyeing to make they had the key ingredients in stock.

"Yeah I agree with Phoebe, whatever it takes" the youngest sister sighed not knowing what else to say.

"Well one of the ingredients is found in the Jungle off the coast of Venezuela the other" he paused before continuing "The other can only be given to you by a darklighter" Past Leo finished not sounding very optimistic.

"That doesn't sound too hard, just trap a darklighter and make him give it to you" Past Piper spoke not taking her eyes off her son.

"It's not that easy. The ingredient is kept in their layer so once he's summoned he has to released to go back and actually bring it to us" added Future Piper.

"Naturally" the woman's counter part sighed in frustration.

"Wait a minute, what if I go undercover as a darklighter" Paige spoke in a hopeful voice before her sisters rain on her parade.

"NO!" both Past and Future Piper shouted not willing to risk their sister's life.

"Well there's something they both agree on" Chris smirked slightly. "Even in pain, I still got it"

"Very funny young man" the women said before glaring at each other once more.

"HELLO PEOPLE LADY WITH AN IDEA HERE!" their younger sister spoke gaining their attention once again.

"I don't think that it's a good idea Paige" said Past Leo said in a soft tone knowing that the woman's heart was in the right place. Unfortunately her intent didn't make the plan any better or less dangerous.

"It's a perfect idea. I know this really cool spell that I could use to turn my orbs black. Please let me do this for Chris, I own it to him" the young witch continued trying hard to plead her case.

"I know that you want to help and all Paige but its way too risky. I'm sorry but I can't let you do it" the future version of her sister spoke.

"She's right Paige, its way too dangerous" added Phoebe putting an arm around her dejected younger sibling.

"Don't worry if we put our heads together long enough, I'll sure we'll come up with something" said Future Leo looking in the direction of his distressed wife who just smiled at him weakly.

"Ok fine. I'll go to the house and get the Book of Shadows so we can see if there's anything in there that can help" the woman said before orbing away.

"Alright I think I might have an idea…" Past Leo spoke as the others listened on eagerly.

Meanwhile back at Halliwell Manor Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows searching for the spell that she knew would help her nephew. "Perfect" she said as she clapped her hands together and recited the spell.

Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies  
Turn my orbs to a color that's black as night  
So that I might hide in plain sight  
Giving me the powers of a darklighter fast  
To save my nephew who has traveled here to the past.

"Great! Just great I don't feel different at all which means it didn't work and I can't save my nephew!" she screamed out causing a darklighters crossbow to suddenly appear in her hand.

"Ok it did work" she said trying hard not to panic or touch the poisonous arrow. Then out of nowhere her clothing changed and she was now dressed in a skin tight black leather outfit covered by a dark trench coat. "Alright, this will definitely work" she said smiling to herself.

That same smile quickly faded as she thought about what both Pipers were going to do to her if she did make it out of this in one piece. But she brushed it aside and decided that saving her future nephew was all that mattered, she would just have to deal with her sister or sisters later.

"Don't worry Chris I'm going to save you. Just hang in there" the woman whispered into the silence before black orbing out to the underworld.

Thanks so much for the great reviews guys and I promise I will thank everyone personally next chapter. Like always please don't forget to review.


	9. Laughter followed by Darkness

**Chapter 8**

Future Piper stared lovingly at her son as he continued sleeping soundly against her. She and Future Leo had decided to stay with the boy while the others made their way through the jungle to find the flower that they needed to save the boy's life. The woman's heart ached at she imagined the amount of pain her youngest child must be suffering at the moment and she couldn't help but blame herself for it. "I should have see it coming" she chastised herself quietly as she put her face in her free hand and sighed deeply. Sensing her distress her husband made his way to her side.

"So how are you holding up?" asked Future Leo as he sat down putting his son's legs across his lap.

"I'm so numb right now Leo. We came all the way back here to save him from Gideon and ourselves only to end up almost killing him in the process" she spoke in a soft voice as she wiped the sweat from her son's forehead.

"This wasn't anybody's fault Piper, least of all yours" the man said putting one of his hands on hers.

"Isn't it? I mean I knew what was going to happen next and I just froze. When my little boy needed me to protect him, I let him down, again!" she raised her voice a little causing the boy to stir.

"No you didn't. In fact he would have died by now if you hadn't come up with the idea to take him to magic school. Something I should have done when Gid…" the man trailed off trying to regain his composure.

"That was different Leo and you know it. Gideon used special magic on the athame and he's the one who protects magic school so even if you did bring Chris here, he would have died anyway" she said choking on her last words.

"I guess we both have a lot of things to work through as far as he's concerned. Something tells me that we're the reason he's so neurotic" the man teased as they both giggled.

"Hey I heard that" the boy spoke as loudly as he could.

"Hi there sweetie" she giggled.

"You can not make jokes at my expense then call me sweetie" he grinned slightly.

"We're your parents it's our job to annoy you as much as possible"

"Oh don't worry you do, and often" he said jokingly.

"I'm going to try not to take too much offense to the fact that my son sees me as a nuisance" his mother replied with a grin.

"You're not that bad Mom. Ok, maybe you are, but I love you anyway" he finished giving the woman's hand a squeeze. At this both Piper and Leo smiled.

Future Leo was about to say something until he noticed the bright blue lights that appeared in front of them.

"We found it" his counter part spoke raising his hand with the exotic flower in it.

"How is he doing?" questioned past Piper referring to her future child.

"He's holding his own. But the more poison makes its way through his body the less likely we'll be able to counter it" she heard her own voice reply.

"Alright Phoebe, Leo, go get started with the ingredients that we already have" the woman said as the group moved to get started on the potion.

"Listen Piper" Future Leo said pointing to his version. "Why don't you go walk around some and stretch a little, I'll stay here with Chris" the man said getting to his feet ready take his wife's place.

"No Leo, I'm fine where I am. I don't want to leave him" she whispered lost in her son's eyes.

"Mom, Dad's right. You need to take care of yourself, maybe go back to the house and get something to eat" the boy spoke once again putting on his brave face for her making sure she remained unaware of how much pain he was truly in.

"He's right, maybe I can go with you and don't worry I won't probe you for information" Past Piper smiled weakly knowing what her counter part was thinking, after all they were one in the same.

Future Piper looked at herself with great discomfort but knowing that she didn't have the energy to argue she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll go for now, but I'll be right back" the woman said as she kissed her son's head and stood up. "I know you don't have your powers here, but can you still orb?" she questioned Future Leo.

"I think so" the man said as he waved his hands and sent the girls into the kitchen of Halliwell Manor.

Past Piper busied herself making sandwiches for the two of them while Future Piper stared vacantly out of the kitchen window. Once the food was complete the women sat eating quietly until Past Piper was able to find her voice.

"I know how you must feel" Past Piper said causing her future self to look up.

"Listen I don't have the strength to do this with you so please just drop it" the woman replied not bothering to make eye contact.

"I'm aware that you must have gone through hell over the last several months replaying everything from the past year and a half over and over again and still coming to the same conclusion. That we hurt our son badly when all he wanted was to save us. I know that's how you feel because well we're one in the same and I can tell you that I feel really lousy right now. So what I'm asking of you is to trust me enough to take care of him. Just tell me what I need to know so you can go back to our future, to our boys" she couldn't help but smile at her last words.

"I will once I know everything is ok and that Chris is going to be safe" she paused for a second before continuing. "You know you're lucky that you won't have to go through what I did. I mean I wasn't there when he died, but it still tore me apart. It's like I lost Prue, Mom and Grams times a thousand. I keep imagining how horrible his life must have been, at the hands of his brother none the less only to die trying to save his family after we treated him so badly most of the time. And every time I look into my baby's eyes, all the pain and the guilt comes flooding back. Not to mention poor Leo, he can't even hold him without breaking down" Future Piper spoke in a trance like state.

"I still can't believe that I have another little boy"

"We almost didn't" Future Piper replied sadly.

"What?"

"Long story and it's one that I will tell you about after all I don't want to go back to a future where my son no longer exist"

"Oh no, that means I have to…"

"Sleep with Leo, yeah" Future Piper giggled at the looked on her past self's face. "But don't worry about that right now. We have to focus on making the antidote"

"Tell me about him" the woman spoke just above a whisper.

"About who?"

"Chris, I mean baby Chris, what's he like?"

"He's the sweetest little thing. He has this amazing smile, much like he does now and his eyes are so beautiful. They change to green when he's happy and blue when he's upset" the smile slightly faded from her face when she thought about how adult Chris's eyes always seemed to be blue, something that she hoped would change in the new future.

"Their always seem to be blue when I'm around" she spoke quietly as the feelings of shame and guilt over her behavior returned.

"Not for long. Trust me, our baby's eye's are always green" she smiled to herself. Then something dawned on her "Wait a second, where's Paige?" questioned Future Piper with an inquisitive look.

"She never came back with the book?" asked Past Piper with a worried expression. It was just like her sister to play hero only ending up in more trouble then dilemma that she started out fixing.

"No"

Both of the women shared a look before they ran up the stairs. Once they reached the attic panic began to rise in both of them as they noticed the Book of Shadows was still in its place. When they were close enough they read the page that it was currently opened to. The Piper's gasped as they looked over the spell.

"Oh no, Paige" both women said in unison as an intense wave of fear came over them.

In the underworld the darklighters and an undercover Paige were gathered around a table holding a meeting.

"Now that everyone has their orders I expect them to be followed to the letter" the head darklighter spoke before the others disappeared. That's when Paige decided to make her move.

"I have an urgent matter that needs to be handled" she said while carefully making her way towards the man.

"Oh really and what would that be?" he questioned examining the woman.

"There's a whitelighter that's considering a little side change. The only problem is he's been hit with a Phatu arrow, so needless to say he's not of much use to us at the moment" the woman said eyeing the man for any signs of distrust.

Suddenly the darklighter grabbed her arm and searched for something that apparently wasn't there. Looking down at his arm she found the one thing that she had missed, the darklighting symbol that each of them wore on their wrist.

"Witch! I knew it" the man said tightening his hold on her. "This was a big mistake witch. You should never have come here" the man yelled before knocking her to the floor.

"But don't worry, we're going to have a really, really good time" were the last words the charmed one heard before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

Insanechildfanfic-I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! Thanks for the review.

Phoebe turner-Hee. I am still amazed by how much you remember.

Septdeneuf-I know and that's what makes me love her character so much. She's always willing to do whatever it takes to save or protect her family even though most of the time Piper and Phoebe treat her like a friend instead of their sister. Stupid writers

Fire Gazer-Oh you think that's something? Just wait it gets much better.

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe-Thank you ever so much and I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you.

Wwolf-Hee. Sé que Paige tiene que conseguir siempre en algo. Pero por lo menos su corazón está en lugar derecho. Las gracias por la revisión y mí esperan que usted tuviera gusto de este capítulo también.

Krystal-Here's the newest chapter. I hope you liked it.

Chosenfire-Thanks for the sweet review.

Wonder-Yeah it was a pretty cool chapter to write and it was totally something that I can see Paige doing. Thanks for reviewing.

IcantthinkofaFnick-That's so much for going through this story with me once again. You are the best!

Kikistar-Thank you so much! You are too sweet and I hope this chapter was satisfying enough for ya :)

Anianka-You are so boosting my ego right now :) ! I'm glad you're enjoying the story this much and I hope that you liked this chapter too. P.S. HA if you're evil then I must be the devil! LOL

Sparkling Cherries-As always it's nice to hear from you and I'm happy that you're sticking with me through the reposting of this story. Thanks for reviewing. P.S If I don't get to e-mail you on Wednesday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Karone Evertree-Aw. I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better soon and here's the newest chapter. I hope that it helps to brighten up your day.

JadeAlmasy-Thanks a bunch!

Teal-lover-Ha I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW. LOL Don't worry chapter 14 will be up before you know it.

Starr Light1-Who doesn't? LOL Yeah I love Paige and how she puts her nephew's (or anyone else in the family who's in trouble) well being before her own. She's a really great character who I've liked since day one and I really wish that Piper and Phoebe (mostly Piper) would start treating more like a sister.

Ilovedrew88- Sorry to tell you but things with Chris are going to get a whole lot worse (or more interesting depending on how you look at it) before it gets better but don't worry, you'll love every minute of it. :)


	10. My Childs Killer

**Chapter 9**

Both Pipers paced the attic floor trying not to panic while waiting for either Leo to answer their call.

"I can not believe her" the woman said more out of fear then actual angry towards her sister.

"I just hope she's ok" added Future Piper who was trying to stop herself from going into a manic episode.

"Yeah so I can kill her later. Oh for God sake's LEO!" shouted Past Piper growing more and more anxious with every call.

Suddenly bright white lights filled the air as Past Leo formed.

"Sorry it took so long. Were you able to find a darklighter to give you the last ingredient?"

"No but our sister came up with the brilliant idea to go ahead with her darklighter in disguise act and has probably gotten herself into a heap of trouble" Future Piper informed the Elder.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, now we have to find her and hope that she's not in trouble and then find the antidote before we lose Chris" Past Piper said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Ok then, let's go" Past Leo spoke reaching for the hand of his ex-wife.

"No, you need to go to magic school and get Phoebe so she can help us while I stay here and scry for Paige"

"She's right and take me with you, I need to stay out of the way of history as much as possible" her counter part replied moving to the man's side.

"Ok" Past Leo said as he took Future Piper's hand "We'll be right back" the man spoke once more in Past Piper's direction before obeying her orders and orbing away.

Back at magic school Piper assumed her previous position by her son's side as past Leo filled the group in on the details. Phoebe, Future Leo and Chris listened on intently with looks of shock on their faces.

"Oh my God. We have to hurry up and find her" Phoebe said taking Leo's hand.

"Wait, is the potion finished?" asked Future Piper.

"Yeah all we need is the last ingredient" she said looking over her worried expression. "Don't worry both Chris and Paige will be just fine" Phoebe smiled slightly at the woman before her and Leo orbed away.

They arrived in the attic to see Past Piper mumbling something as she continued to scry for their missing sister.

"Hey did you find her?" questioned Phoebe.

"No, not yet. But when I do I'm going to give that a girl an ear full. You know sometimes I think she's determined to turn my hair grey" replied Past Piper

"She was just trying to help Piper" the woman's younger sister spoke.

"Yeah I know and I love her for it, but she can't keep doing things like this Phoebe. She never thinks about what would happen to us if she died. I swear she's just like Prue" Past Piper said, her voice cracking on the last part.

"Don't worry Piper, we'll find her" the Elder said sensing his wife's anger, frustration and pain.

"I hope so" just as the woman spoke the crystal dropped down onto the map signaling their younger sister's location. "I've got her. Phoebe grab those potions just in case my powers go bonkers down there" Past Piper responded sticking an athame in her jean loop.

"You guys ready?" questioned Leo grabbing a hold of both sisters hand. With their approving nods the group headed down to the underworld.

When the young witch awoke she was noticed that she was trapped in some sort of cage. She immediately tried to orb only to be knocked back down onto the cold concrete floor.

"Nice try witch, but it won't work" the demon taunted.

"I'm not worried about it, besides my sisters will be here any minute so I'll just entertain you for a little while" she smiled wickedly angering the demon that only stood about two feet away.

"Ha, cute" the darklighter spoke as he opened the cage door.

"They may be here any minute but how much longer do you have? It sucks that what you were looking for to save your little whitelighter friend was just inches away" he said pointing to a shelf where too vials were sitting as he summoned his crossbow. He raised his hand and shot her through the chest right before being blown to pieces.

"Paige?" Piper said rushing to her sister's side with Phoebe hot on her trail. "Leo quick, she's hurt" she said taking her sisters hand in hers. "It's ok Paige, just hold on" she pleaded.

"Please be ok" Phoebe spoke nervously while ringing her hands.

After a short while Paige inhaled sharply and sat up.

"Oh thank God" the middle said happy that her sister was okay.

"Are you alright?" Piper questioned trying not to strangle her baby sister.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys. Look I know that I'm in for a major lecturing session but" she said walking over to the shelf and picking up the vials. "One of these little babies is exactly what we're looking for, the only problem is, I don't know which one it is" Paige said looking between the two.

"Do you know what's in the other one so we can be prepared" asked a very weary Piper.

"Unfortunately no, it's going to have to be a trial and error thing"

"Paige we cannot play the guessing game when my son's life is at stake"

"We don't have a choice. Listen there's enough base potion to be separated into two different vials. That way if one doesn't work we can give him the other one right away" said Leo speaking as the voice of reason. Although he didn't want to risk picking the wrong vial either, the man was aware that not only was it the only option they had but if they continued wasting valuable time arguing about, his son's life would be lost.

"Yeah Piper it's our best bet" Phoebe said making it two against one.

"Ok then, let's get back to Chris and we'll figure everything out from there" Past Piper said holding onto her ex-husbands hand as Phoebe and Paige orbed out.

"Don't worry about it Piper, he'll make it through this" Leo said assured the woman as they followed her sister's lead.

At magic school Future Piper and Leo were sitting discussing the events that have taken place so far.

"I can't believe how quickly everything's fallen apart. First my baby gets hit with an arrow then Paige goes undercover as a darklighter surrounded by demons that could kill her. Maybe we shouldn't have come back" Future Piper said sadly looking at the boy that lay sleeping up against her.

"I don't believe that for one minute Piper. Everything that's happened so far were accidents and things that we couldn't control. Now once Chris is cured we'll be more careful and stay out of the way, here at magic school" replied Future Leo.

"If we stay out of the way, then how are we going to change anything Leo"

"By letting Chris know what's going to happen and by telling our past selves the whole story and trust them to handle it, that way we don't have to stay here at all and we can just go back home to our boys" said Future Leo.

"That sounds like a plan I just hope that they can keep their emotions in check until that day arrives. But I have to say that I do miss the boy's and it hasn't even been a whole twenty four hours yet"

"I know, so do I. Can you imagine what their doing to poor Paige and Phoebe" he laughed.

"Yeah just last week Wyatt orbed her hairbrush into the toilet and Chris kept moving the chair every time Phoebe went to sit in it. Too bad you weren't there, you would have loved to see how he and Wyatt cracked themselves up each time Phoebe landed on the floor" she laughed whipping her tears away.

"You won't be laughing when you see what we do to you" Chris spoke softly as a smile crept across their face.

"Hey there, it's not nice to threaten your mother young man" the woman giggled.

"Nah, it's more like a promise" he too giggled, as much as he could do to his injury.

"Wow, I'll make sure to watch my back" he smiled lovingly at his son.

"Poor Dad, do you really think it's going to be that easy to get by me and Wyatt? Ha, you'll learn and don't worry about that little trick we're going to pull in about four years. It's not permanent. You won't stay purple for too long" he laughed at the look on his father's face.

"Now I'll really scared"

"I'm scared for you both. If I were you I would invest in hair coloring products and fast"

Their private family bonding moment was interrupted by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Piper, Leo? What are you two doing here and what's wrong with Christopher" the man questioned as he moved closer.

Leo and Piper held each other's gaze for quite some time before calming themselves and turning with looks of hate and loathing to face Gideon.

* * *

IcantthinfoFanick-Aww Thank you so much. And yes our Chris is super cute especially in this chapter.

ilovedrew88-Well here's you next chapter and I hope you ejoyed it.

EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe-I'm glad this story puts a smile on your face. Thanks for the review.

anianka-Yes our little missy Paige is something else but she's always so much fun! Well I hope you liked the bonding in this chapter as well. P.S. Ha lovers of the dark side, uhn. LOL

Wonder-I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you thought about it.

JadeAlmasly-Thank you kind lady and here's your newest chapter.

Fire Gazer-And I hope the next chapters deliver enough evil and drama for ya. Thanks for reviewing.

phoebe tuner-Yeah I think this was the point where the story was taken off of the site so I hope you like the next chapters. Thanks for your reviews.

Septdeneuf-I'm glad you liked the bonding moments in ther pervious chapter and I hope you liked how it continued in this one. As far as the darklighters are concerned no, they don't have the tattoo, I just added it tothe story.

Mrs. Rhett Butler-Thnak you, I'm happy you like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Sparkling Cherries-Thanks a lot for reviewing. P.S Of course I remember! I hope you had a good birthday make sure you e-mail me at tell me how your day went.

Karone Evertree-I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better and I hope you get a chance to read this chapter. P.S Doesn't work suck? LOL Trust me I know the feeling.

Pita-That's ok I'm glad you reviewed the pervious chapter and I hope you liked this one too.

BlackNightWolf04-Thanks so much for the kind review. I'm glad you like my story and I hope this chapter was a good one for you too.

teal-lover-I tease because I love.LOL don't worry yet again, we're getting closer and closer to chapter 14. Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Good boy turned Bad

**Chapter 10**

Piper and Leo tried hard to hide their revulsion and hatred for the man, but the feelings were just way too strong and the wounds were still too fresh. Piper bit the inside of her lip fighting against the voice inside her head that seemed to be screaming for her to kill the son of a bitch right here, right now, and avenge your child, while another part of her begged the woman to keep her emotions in check and allow their counter parts to deal with the Elder when the time was right.

Leo on the other hand could only think back to the pain and agony that he felt on the day that the older version of his son was killed by one of the people he trusted the most in this world. The man could feel the anger and heartache pulsing through his veins adding fuel to the fire that had been burning for months now.

As the two shifted through their thoughts Gideon took another step in their direction causing Leo to get to his feet and take a protective stance in front of his wife and child.

"What's going on here Leo?" asked Gideon as he looked the injured boy over. "Is Christopher ok?"

"No, but he will be" Future Leo said through clenched teeth.

"Well is there anything that I can do?" the soon to be fallen Elder questioned with false concern.

"We're fine, but thanks for what I'm sure is your genuine concern but Chris will be just fine no matter what has to be done" said Future Piper holding the man's gaze as she remembered how he used to be so helpful to them in the past only to gain their trust and get close enough to harm her children.

"Is there something else that's wrong here? You two seem a little upset about something" the man's mentor inquisitively spoke.

"No we're ok, but again thanks for your concern" Future Leo said trying to keep his composure.

"Of course I'm concerned Leo you are my friend after all but I must say something about you seems a little off" Gideon said sensing the man's anger. Had he found out about his plan? No, that couldn't be it but the look on his former students face told him that something was horribly wrong.

At that very second Past Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe decided to make their grand entrance causing a look of shock and confusion to come across the Elder's face.

"Hey we got it" Past Piper said before taking in the scene in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Is everything alright?" the man asked when no one answered his ex-wife's question.

"What's going on here? Why are there two of you?" Gideon asked in a panic filled voice.

"We're here from the future to make sure the mistakes of the past don't happen again" he said knowing that the man knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Really? Perhaps I can be of some service?" the man said searching for the meaning behind Future Leo's words.

"Oh no Gideon, you've done quite enough already" Future Piper spoke through clenched teeth, not caring if the man knew of her intentions or not.

"Very well. If you need me I'll be in my office" Gideon said before making a quick exit.

"Ok what was that all about? Does he do something to us in the future?" question Piper who really didn't want to know the answer.

"Of course not Piper he's my mentor and best friend. There's no way he would do anything to hurt us" the rather naïve man spoke.

"You have no clue as to how wrong you are" his future self corrected him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's not important right now, just cure Chris" Past Piper said hoping to prolong the answer knowing how horrible it mush be.

"Right the problem with that is, there are two vials with different potions in them but we don't know which one is the cure" the woman's younger sister informed Future Piper and Leo.

"Ok, well what's in the other vial?" asked Future Piper.

"We don't know" Paige responded unenthusiastically.

"So we're going to play the guessing game while my son's life hangs in the balance?" Future Piper said sounding rather annoyed.

"That's what I said but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice, besides there's enough base potion to divide into two separate vials. One containing each of the two main ingredients that way if one doesn't work we have the other one as a back up" Past Piper spoke as the boy in question awoke after passing out when the Elder arrived.

"Hey did you guys find it?" Chris's voice interrupted.

"Yes honey it's right here your Aunt Paige is putting it in right now so just hang in there" Past Piper said receiving a smile from her unborn son.

"Hey when this is all over you owe us a get out of demon hunting free card mister" Phoebe joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice try Aunt Phoebe but, no"

"You can't blame a girl for trying" she sighed.

"It's ready" Paige said handing the potion to the future version of her sister.

"Ok, sit up son" Future Leo spoke while helping the boy into an up right position.

Within seconds Chris had downed the entire bottle.

"So how do you feel?" asked Past Piper.

"The same. I guess it's because so much poison was able to make it's way through my body it's going to take a while longer for it to have any affect" the boy said once again leaning on his mother.

"Ok while we're waiting do you mind telling us what that whole thing with Gideon was about"

"Paige!" warned Past Piper.

"Oh what, like you don't want to know"

"Actually I want to know the same thing myself" Past Leo added suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Future Piper and Leo shared a glance for a long second before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright we'll tell you everything" Future Leo began before his son interrupted.

"Dad no, I told you not to tell them anything. Just let me handle it"

"No way young man you've been handling too much on your own as of late and it's high time you let us help you" his mother's past self spoke.

"Yeah sweetie we're you're family. It's time that we take care of you" added Phoebe before nodded to future Piper to go on with the story.

"It all started when…"

It was several minutes later by the time the pair was finished filling themselves in on the horrid details. Even more time passed as each of the family members tired to process the information.

"That son of a bitch" Past Piper whispered as she tightened her fist.

"How could he do that? I mean it was bad enough that he was going to kill an innocent child but to murder Chris just for trying to protect his brother? It all seems so, surreal" Phoebe said still in a state of shock.

"I can't believe that it's been Gideon all along" Paige said mimicking Phoebe's stunned expression.

All of a suddenly all eyes were on past Leo. The man just sat there staring blankly at the floor. He hadn't spoken a word since even before the story began.

"Leo, are you ok?" Past Piper spoke cautiously.

"Yeah I'm just great Piper"

"I know that you're hurt right now but…" Past Piper began before being cut off.

"NO you don't know. I'm responsible for my own son's death all because I was the one who brought his killer into our lives" replied Past Leo.

"That's not true Leo you had no way of knowing that an Elder would want to harm anyone let alone your children" the middle witch spoke.

"She's right, we didn't have a clue as to what Gideon was up to, but now you do. So you have a chance to stop him before he kills Chris" added Future Leo.

"And that's exactly what I intend to do" Past Leo spoke in a harsh tone.

Before anyone could ask the man what he was planning, Chris inhaled sharply and sat up causing his mother to jump at his sudden movement.

"Whoa there, are you ok?" Paige asked.

"Yeah actually I'm doing great. I guess all of the poison must be gone" Chris spoke in a voice that no one recognized.

"Are you sure that you're ok son something just doesn't seem right" Future Leo said looking into his son's eyes and seeing the darkness behind his stare.

"Now why would you say that?" the boy questioned looking right through her.

"Umm Paige, where's that other potion" asked Past Piper seeing the difference in the boy as well.

"You don't need any potion Piper, I'm fine" Chris said as more of a warning then a statement.

"Listen Chris we just want to make sure that everything's out of your system, so just take the potion and we'll stop nagging you" Future Leo smiled nervously.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I completely ignore all of you and go have some serious fun. I'm thinking killing spree, later" Chris smirked before black orbing away.

"Something tells me that we gave him the wrong potion" Phoebe said staring blankly at the spot where her nephew once stood.

"Bright side, at least he's cured. Evil but cured none the less" said Paige.

"Great, just great" said both Pipers whose words were followed by silence.

**ALLEY**

Meanwhile an evil Chris ascended upon a scared female witch in a cold dark alley.

"Come on fight, I dare you" he said forming a fireball in his hands.

"Please don't do this" she said trying to distract him while her whitelighter crept up behind her attacker. What she didn't know was that he knew exactly what she was up too, but he would string her along just for the hell of it.

"What's the matter sweetheart, scared? Don't worry it will be all over very soon" he said summoning his darklighers crossbow. With lightening quick speed he turned around and shot an arrow right through the man's chest.

"NOOO" the woman screamed knowing that she had to face the assailant all on her own.

"Ha! You stupid little bitch, did you really think that I wouldn't sense him? Oh this almost isn't any fun" he said tossing the fireball up in the air.

With a dramatic yell the woman sent an ice ball his way. Then with the flick of his wrist the ice ball degenerated into nothing as he stood there laughing at the woman's attempt to defend herself.

"You call that defense, well let me show you a little offensive trick I learned" he said hurling the fireball her way. Once it made contact with the girl Chris froze her body and allowed only her head to move. Her blood curdling screams filled the air as he allowed her to burn slowly occasionally unfreezing her to intensify her pain.

After several minutes of torture Chris ended the witch's life with another fireball reducing her to a pile of ashes.

"That was pretty cool. But I have to admit this would be a lot more fun if I had someone to enjoy it with"

A smile crept across his face as he thought of the one person that would have as much fun with this as he did. The boy then flamed out of the alley and into the attic of Halliwell manor as he started to work on the potion and the spell that would bring the biggest evil he has ever known to the past. And that evil would be none other then Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

* * *

IcantthinkfoaFnick-That's ok you can marry Chris I want Wyatt (well the one from Chris Crossed anyway) LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

Anianka-"hey, I'm not satanic, I just like it when evil things happen" Ha! And the meaning of satanic would be what? LOL But yeah an evil little potion was in the other potion vial and now the charmed ones and both Leos are in for a little surprise but I'm not going to tell you what that something is so you're just going to have to keep reading to find out.

JadeAlmasy-That would be great if they did but you know them anything good having to deal with Chris is not allowed. Stupid Kern. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Blacknightwolf04-Yeah but isn't evil just so much better? LOL Well I would love to tell you that Chris will be turned good soon, but sorry I can't. But don't worry you're going to love every minute.

Ilovedrew88-Aren't they cute! Yeah the charmed ones are in for a lot as far as those two are concerned but they're going to have even bigger problems as far as their older counter parts are concerned. I hope you liked this chapter too and please don't forget to review.

Phoebe Turner-Here's your update! And it looks like things have gone from back to worse in the charmed universe but hey, at least it's going to be entertaining. Enjoy!

Septdeneuf-I'm glad you liked the other chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well. :)

Fire Gaze-Well here's where things get a little dicey and start to go haywire. But hey that's just how you like it, right? Thanks for reviewing.

Sparkling Cherries-Thank you ever so much kind lady! And I'm happy to see that you had such a nice birthday (if only you could send cake through the mail) LOL.

Mrs. Rhett Butler-Thanks a lot for the sweet review and there are several chapters to go before we get to the end of the story. I hope you stick around for it all. :)

Hopermaster-Thanks for reviewing this story all over again, I really do appreciate it.

Mysterious Midnight-It's ok, I'm glad you were able to review no matter what :) Here's the latest chapter. Hope you liked it.

Karone Evertree-Yeah but without it we can't pay the bills or buy that things we want so I guess it's worth it in the end. Yeah Wyatt and Chris are sweet but since the powers that be over at Charmed seem to hate Chris, I doubt we'll ever see any closeness between the brothers.

Teal-lover-Hee. I'm glad you enjoyed that bit and it's so cute and matches with the personalities of both boys (from what we've seen anyway) again thanks so much for reviewing.


	12. Brother to Brother

**Chapter 11**

The Halliwell's both past and future, were still in shock over the events that had just taken place. Both Pipers were pacing back and forth and mumbling to themselves while the Leo's continued to blame themselves for Gideon being allowing access to the family in the first place, while Phoebe and Paige were trying to figure out a way to bring their nephew back from the dark side.

"Ok this is getting us nowhere. We have got to go out there and find Chris before he does something that he'll regret" Future Piper spoke as she sat down on the couch.

"I agree guys we should really be out there looking for him" added past Piper who was trying hard to keep herself from going into panic mode.

"Well I tried to sense him but he's blocking me" said past Leo as he sighed in frustration.

"How about scrying for him"

"Ok but what's going to happen once we find him? I doubt Chris will be in a potion drinking mood" Paige said responding to the middle witch's question.

"We'll shove it down his throat" both Pipers finished looking at each other.

"Listen whatever it is we're going to do we have to do it fast. I get the strangest feeling that Chris is about to do something bad, something very bad" Future Leo said as his senses went into over drive. He didn't understand it but during his stay in the past the connection between him and his youngest child seemed to get stronger and stronger by the minute.

Off of his words everyone's mind drifted to the worse case scenario, but nothing could prepare them for what would come next.

Chris stood in the attic mixing the potion that he needed to bring his soon to be partner in crime to the past. The boy picked up a needle and stuck it into his skin allowing the blood to drop into the liquid causing a blast to erupt from it. Once the smoke was cleared the boy smiled in triumph as he made his way over to the far side of the attic. He then picked up a piece of chalk and began to draw the power of three symbol on the attic wall. "Perfect" he said once the task was complete. He then recited the spell:

In this place and in this hour I call upon thee ancient power

To bring fourth the twice blessed son

Child of the oldest charmed one

Breaking all barriers through time and space

So he may join his brother here in this place

At the completion of the spell Chris threw the blue potion at the wall and watched on in anticipation as the portal opened and a tall blond man dressed in all black, stepped through. Chris smiled as he was met by his brother's ice cold stare. The man instantly took several steps in his brothers direction as he stood there holding his gaze.

"You lousy son of a bitch!" he yelled as he formed an energy ball and threw it in his brother's direction.

Chris quickly dodged it and sent Wyatt flying back into the brick wall behind him. The man recovered quickly and returned the gesture sending the younger boy to the ground with a sickening thud. As he advanced on his brother he felt something strange come over him, which allowed the boy the few seconds that he needed to regain his composure and knock his brother off of his feet. Once the blond witch was on the floor the smaller man climbed on top of him and held a conjured athame to his throat. The man then put up his shield and sent his brother crashing into the table behind him.

"Now is that any way to greet your little brother?" the boy said in a mocking tone as he made it to his feet.

"Is betraying the only person that's ever cared for you anyway to show your gratitude?" the older male witch snapped back.

"Why do you think I summoned you here?"

"I don't know Christopher, maybe it's because you have a death wish"

"WOW Wyatt, were you always this bitchy?" the boy finished with a smirk.

"Bitchy? That's funny coming from you Christine" Wyatt taunted knowing how his brother hated when he called him that.

"You know what, fuck you Wyatt! I called you here to have a good old fashion slaughter, but if you would rather sit around PMSing like you always do, then fine. Would you like me to get you some chocolate before I leave sweetheart?"

As he finished his sentence his brother charged at him knocking the boy down to the ground and punched him in the face. He then picked him up and threw him into the attic door. Chris continued to taunt his brother as the man made his way over to him.

"That's funny you act like a bitch and hit like one too" the boy laughed as his brother held him up against the wall and stared at him.

Wyatt continued to look his baby brother up and down sensing something different about him, something evil and he liked it. Now he had to test the boy to make sure that what he was sensing was accurate.

"Orb" the man commanded.

"Let me guess you're trying to figure out whether or not what you're sensing from me is true, right?" the boy grinned. "Well how's this do it for ya" he said as a darklighters crossbow appeared in his hand causing his brother to step away and put up his shield. "What's the matter Wy, scared?"

"I'm not scared of you Christopher. Don't you know that it can kill you too ass wipe" the man shot back.

"Actually genius it can't, not while I'm still a darklighter" he pointed out. "Listen Wy, I didn't call you here to kill you. In fact I wanted to have a little fun torturing a few people and naturally I thought of you. The master of torture, I must admit now that I've gotten that goody two shoes crap out of my system I would have to say that I admire your many forms of pain" he smiled at his brother as he made the crossbow disappear.

Wyatt immediately lowered his shield and moved over to stand in front of his brother once again.

"So what you're telling me is that you've finally decided to join me?" the man questioned putting his hand on his brother's shoulder earning him a smile in return.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he spoke now putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I have the perfect way to prove it to you" he said as he black orbed out with his brother following in hot pursuit.

Back at magic school Phoebe was scrying for the youngest Halliwell while the rest of the group tried to figure out just what to do once they found the boy. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looks of hatred and rage came over their faces once more when they saw the Elder enter the room.

"Hello again, I'm glad you're all still here" Gideon spoke in a rather panicked voice.

"What do you want Gideon?" Future Leo spat out, not even trying to hide his disgust for his former mentor.

"There's been reports about a lot of witches dying" the man said as he came to a stop in front of the group.

Future Leo and Piper shared a look, hoping that it wasn't their little boy who was behind the deaths.

"Well do you have any leads?" Phoebe questioned not really wanting to think about whether or not her nephew was to blame.

"No we don't, not at the moment but we have noticed a major power serge"

Paige who had been silent for quite some time as she searched for the nephew finally spoke.

"I've found Chris"

"Why did you have to scry for Chris?" the Elder asked sounding a bit more curious then he should have been.

"Don't worry about it, we've got everything under control, so feel free to go back to whatever it was you were doing" answered Future Piper making sure to keep the Elder in the dark so he couldn't use their situation to his advantage.

"Very well, I'll be in my office if you should need my help" the man replied holding the woman's gaze for a short while before taking his leave.

"Ok who's going to handle the threat and who's going to go after Chris" questioned Paige who was anxious to find her nephew.

"I get the feeling that Chris is the threat" replied past Piper as a sickening feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"You will not blame this on him" the woman's future self said eager to protect her son from her past self's accusations.

"Hey I don't like it either but he was so cold and I could feel all of this evil coming from him before he left so it makes since"

"If it is him, which I'm not saying it is, we have to hurry before he kills another innocent" Past Leo said stopping yet another argument between the two Pipers before it had a chance to start.

"I can't believe this is happening" the woman cried into her hand. "I just wanted to come back and save my little boy. I've gone and messed everything up and turned him evil"

"This was not your fault Piper and I'm sure Chris will tell you that once he's back to himself again" Future Leo said pulling the woman to her feet. "Who's got the potion?"

"I do" replied Paige who held up the hand with the potion bottle in it.

"Good now let's go get my son" Past Piper spoke, taking her ex-husbands hand and orbing out with the rest of the group following behind them.

In an abandon build on the other side of town a male witch runs from his two attackers. He covers his ears to trying hard to block out their cold, cruel laughter.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" the dark haired one snickered.

"Hey don't you wanna play with us any more Lance?" the fair haired one continued.

"I love this little game of cat and mouse but I think it's time to show you that we mean business. Hand" the younger witch called out. Suddenly the young witch's screams echoed through the building as blood poured out from where his left hand used to be.

His screams grew even louder as he took in the two forms closing in on him.

"Please don't" the boy pleaded for his life as the Halliwell brothers moved in for the kill.

"Please don't" Chris mocked the boy.

"You have got to be one of thee most pathetic witches I've ever seen" Wyatt spoke before kicking the boy in his mid section.

"Hey Wy, I just noticed that we left him with only one hand"

"Well that's not right Chris, you should correct that mistake" the man smiled knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

"You're absolutely right Wy. Hand" the boy called now making the helpless young man's hand appear on the floor next to him as the blood now poured from his right nub. The boy's laughter increased as the poor boy nearly past out from the pain.

"Finish him" the older brother said to the younger one. Instantly Chris formed an energy ball in his hand and was set to do as his big brother asked when the ball of death exploded in his hands. The two brothers immediately turned around to come face to face with two sets of their parents and their aunts as the group stood frozen in shock.

"You guys are such a fucking buzz kill, you know that?" the boy said staring right through his father.

Future Leo couldn't believe his eyes as he took in the sight of his two children. He felt a sick feeling come over him as he noticed the boy who had bled to death lying in a pool of his own blood courtesy of his of his sons. As the man continued to ponder his thoughts Past Piper was able to find her voice and made it heard.

"Chris who's this?" the woman who was soon to be his mother asked while eyeing the stranger who had driven her son to do these horrible things.

"Now that hurts Mom, how could you not recognize your first born son?"

Past Piper shook her head violently as if trying to shake the image of what her son would become out of her mind. There was no way that his person was her child, her sweet innocent baby boy. She wasn't going to except it, not now, not ever.

"Oh what's the matter Mommy, don't you love us anymore?" the boy mocked as he threw an arm around his brother. "As much as I would love to stay here and chat about old times with you losers, Chris and I have some killing to do. Bye-bye now" the man waved with his free hand as his brother did the same.

Only when the boys were gone did anyone have the mobility to speak and all Past Leo could say was:

"Oh my God, Wyatt"

* * *

Septdenuef-I'm happy to see that you're still enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.

IcantthinkofaFnick-Hee. That would be nice and our absolutely adorable children could play together. Hee. Thanks for the review and I hope you like my new story Neglected as well.

Mrs. Rhett Butler-Oh sorry to hear that because our sweet little Chris won't be returning for little while but I hope that you find it entertaining enough to stick around. :)

Jade Almasy-Thank you so much for sticking around but don't worry Ch 14 is almost here!

Sparkling Cherries- Of course I love the dark side, doesn't everybody? LOL And don't worry about the special friend codes me and my best friends do the same thing. By the way my birthday is JUNE 13th and I can't wait to party. LOL

Blacknightwolf04-LMAO at the cops reference. Hee. Thanks for the glowing review and I hope that you read my newest story Neglected and tell me what you think.

Ilovedrew88-Yeah nothing ever goes according to plan as far as the Halliwell's are concerned but don't worry our sweet Chris will be back, but not too soon. After all an evil Chris can be a very, very sexy Chris.

Anianka-"How are Chris' parents gonna get him out of this one in one piece?" Well you're going to have to keep reading to find out but don't fret, you'll love it. I promise! Thanks for reviewing.

HopeMaster-Thanks a lot and we're quickly approaching ch14 which I think is the newest for you so you won't have to wait too much longer.

Night-Owl123-Here's your update and I hope you enjoyed it.

Phoebe Turner-I hope this update came fast enough for you so, how did you like it? By the way don't forget to head over and check out my newest story Neglected and tell me what you think about it.

Fire Gazer-Ha, I thought you would like that little twist and I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reviewing and if you would like I have a new story entitled Neglected so give it a try and see if you like it.

Karone Evertree-Yep and now Piper and the rest of the crew are going to have one hell of a time dealing with the boys, not to mention an even greater threat as a result of the boy's bad behavior. What is that threat going to be? Keep reading to find out.

Aira Sliver-I'm happy to see that you were able to review the stories and I'm glad that you enjoyed them. "Now what's going to happen when or if Wyatt comes to the past? Will Chris kill Wyatt or will they work together?" Well the answers to those questions were answered in this chapter. Now did it turn out the way that you thought it would? Care to guess what happens next?


	13. A few questions answered

**Chapter 12**

The silence that filled the air seemed to have a deafening effect on the members of Halliwell manor as each one reflected on the events that had just occurred about an hour before. Not only did they have to find a way to cure their youngest nephew and child, but they also had to deal with a very real and dangerous threat in the form of his older brother, Wyatt. It was now harder then ever to ignore Chris's warnings and stories of the his sibling's love for the dark side and destroying of the universe because the proof was now laid out in front of them with no breathing room left for denial or protest.

As all in attendance saw what was to come they couldn't help but feel sorry for the way that they had treated the Halliwell boy. All he wanted to do wasstop his brother from becoming the evil monster that they had all seen today, but instead of support and assistance from his family all the boy received was distrust, sniping, threats, and hatred. Tears fell from their eyes as they thought back to the many different times they had yelled at him or threatened to do bodily harm to the boy who had seen things no one his age should have and dealt with the pain and torment that would have broken them all a long time ago. The saddened and jaded look that he would hold in his eyes as he orbed away never gotten to them as much as it did today.

The persons who felt the most guilt were the boy's parents, both past and future. The only difference between the two sets was that future Piper and Leo had made amends with the boy, while their past selves had just learned of his true identity so they didn't have the memories of his smile, his forgiving nature or the way that he spoke the two most precious words a person could ever heard, Mom and Dad. All they knew was that they had hurt someone who was a part of them and who's only crime was loving his family too much.

The silence was finally broken as Past Piper seemed as if she had, had an epiphany.

"I'm going to go check on Wyatt" she said with a serious lack of emotion.

"Ok sweetie. Do you want me to go with you?" Phoebe said not wanting to leave her sister alone.

"No, I'm ok" the woman spoke softly as she made her way up the stairs.

"I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted to do was save my son but instead I may have just handed him a fate worse then death" Future Piper said as he continued to stare out of the window.

"You can't afford to think that way Piper. We have to be strong for not only Chris, but Wyatt as well. Falling apart is not an option" her husband spoke as he rubbed the woman's shoulders.

"Did you see the look in his eyes? I never thought in a million years that our sweet nephew would have such cold eyes" Paige began as her body started to trembled while her eyes filled with water once again.

"Poor Chris, I could only imagine what his life must have been like. Did he ever open up to you guys?" questioned Phoebe searching for anything that might help her nephew once he returned.

"Yeah, but only a little though" replied Future Leo as he continued to console the heartbroken mother of his children.

"That's because he didn't want you to know Leo" Future Piper spoke as her mind flashed back to a very in depth conversation that she had with her youngest son. "And trust me, you don't want to know either"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Worse then any of you could ever imagine" the woman said answering her youngest sister's question.

"Can you tell me just one thing?" asked Past Leo.

"If I know the answer to your question"

"Did Wyatt ever…ever hurt Chris?" the man inquired.

The woman took several deep breathes before responding.

"Yes both emotionally and physically. During one of the many times he tried to convince Chris to rule with him, he stabbed him six times, only to heal him and do it all over again. Then he replayed the day that we…that we all died over and over until Chris drifted into a catatonic state" Piper let out a loud cry after barely being able to get the words out.

"We're dead in Chris's future?" Paige asked with eyes full of shock.

"Unfortunately, yes. He didn't just come back to save Wyatt, he came back for us as well" Future Leo spoke, proud of the brave man that his little boy would become.

"Why? Why would he do that to his own brother? It just doesn't make any sense"

"Since when does evil have to make sense Leo?" Phoebe said as her mind flashed back to her one of her many encounters with evil.

"No, I don't believe it. Maybe you didn't hear him right. Maybe he was talking about Wyatt doing that to someone else, one of his friends. Not Chris" the man almost whispered not willing to believe that his oldest son would torture his own brother.

"I heard him right Leo and the quicker you deal with the fact that Wyatt's evil in the future Chris came from the better you can protect him and make sure that it doesn't happen the second time around" Piper said in a voice that seemed almost as desperate as past Leo's.

"Trust me, I know how hard this is and I know it's a lot to take in but you have to believe it and get ready to right the wrongs, or Chris will have to go through it all over again. And this time, he may not survive long enough to come back to the past"

"I'm going to go Check on Piper" said Paige not really wanting to hear any more about the horrible future that her nephew was forced to deal with.

"No, I'll go. I need to see my son anyway" the man said as he slowly made his way up the stairs before stopping abruptly. "Can you guys not tell Piper about this? I just don't think she can handle any more" the man spoke before continuing on to his son's room.

Piper Halliwell stood next to her oldest son's crib looking down on him with eyes fully of worry and heartache. Her anxiety only increased as her mind drifted back to the scene in the cold grey building where she saw her two sons torturing a teenaged boy to death. Piper's disbelief and shock turned into guilt within seconds. All Chris ever wanted to do was save his brother and she as his mother should have trusted and respected that, but instead all she did was give him trouble and despise him for all of the danger that he seemed to put her family in. Not to mention the fact that she blamed him for the break up of her marriage, which in a way he was to blame, but he did what he thought was necessary at the time.

The woman sighed deeply as she heard her own voice echoing in her head as she told her youngest son that she never wanted to see him again. It seemed as if the boy's spirit had been broken the second that her words registered in his mind. Tears stared to fall fast and furiously as she remembered the look on his face as he was set to orb away with the words "I'm sorry" whispered from his mouth right before her future self and Leo arrived.

"No honey I'm sorry. I'm the one who failed you" she spoke softly to the child who was yet to be born. Then she decided to take a chance and say it to the boy's face.

"Chris!" she called as loudly as she could trying hard not to awaken the sleeping toddler. "Chris! Please it's important" and to her surprise the boy appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" the coldness of his voice caused her to tense up.

"Honey…"

"What did you just call me?" the asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sweetie, please take this" the woman said holding up the vial in her hand. "You know this is not you. You're a good boy, you're nothing like him. Just drink this and we can figure out a way to save him together" she couldn't even bring herself to call that monster her son.

"Ha! I'm a good boy now, unh. Hey, I may be evil now but I remember what an unbearable BITCH you were to me ever since the moment you saw me" the boy raised his voice a little causing the younger version of his brother to raise his shield and protect the woman.

Her son's harsh words stun but she couldn't give up no matter how much the truth hurt.

"I'm so sorry Chris. I'll try to do better from now on, I promise. You're my little boy, my baby and I'll do what it takes to make you better, to turn you back into the sweet boy you were" she pleaded as she went to touch his face before the man slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me witch! Now that I have Wyatt by my side I don't need your phony affection or love for that matter"

"It's not phony Chris, baby please just listen to me"

"Oh really, like the many times I wanted you to listen to me, to believe in me"

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please just take this and I promise everything will make sense"

"No! Get that shit away from me before I cram the whole vial down your throat"

"Chris" the woman whispered clearly distraught by her sons hateful words as she reached out to touch him only to get pushed away again.

"No! I don't want to listen to another word out of your mouth. From this moment forward you are not my mother. I'll deal with your future self for now, until she pisses me off that is. Now if you'll excuse me my brother's calling. Oh and if you call me or disrupt my meeting for any reason I will make you pay, with your life. Later. PIPER" with that the boy disappeared in a swirls of darkness.

"Piper are you ok? I thought I just heard someone in here with you" the man called out as he entered the room.

Instantly a distraught Piper fell into the man's arms and cried. Holding on to Leo tightly the woman released what she had been holding in since the pervious day. Although he still wanted answers, Leo knew that allowing his ex-wife to let go was the right thing to do for now. So he sat there and held her whispering comforting words into her ear, trying to keep the woman he loved from going over the edge.

After a few minutes the woman pulled back and inhaled deeply before moving to get some tissue. Once she returned she stood by her son's crib before speaking.

"He hates me Leo" the woman spoke avoiding her husbands stare.

"Who hates you?" he spoke as he made his way over to her side before putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Chris. That's who you head me talking to. You should have heard him Leo" the woman began wiping the lighter tears away. "He said such horrible things and he told me never to call for him again and if I did, he would…he would kill me" the broke down once more.

"He didn't mean that Piper. Besides it wasn't Chris that said those things, it's the evil that's taken him over"

"No Leo, you didn't see the look in his eyes, he meant every single word"

"I don't believe that for one second"

"Oh like we didn't believe our son when he told us that his brother was the ruler of all evil. You know this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't distracted Chris with my latest accusation he would have orbed away before the darklighter shot him and we wouldn't be going through this right now"

"I've had enough of this Piper you are not to blame for what happened to Chris. None of us are. It was Gideon. Maybe he's the one who turned Wyatt evil when he was trying to kill him"

"Nice try Leo, but I did this. Me and no one else"

"Beating yourself up about this isn't going to help Chris or Wyatt. Let's just focus on saving our boys and we'll sort the rest out later" the man said giving the woman a loving kiss on the head.

"We have to save them both Leo. I don't know what I will do if anything happens to my boys" the woman spoke into the man's chest.

"We will Piper. I promise. We will do whatever we have to, to save them. No matter what the cost"

Thank sooooo much for the reviews guys and I promise that I will thank everyone personally in my next chapter.


	14. Doubt, Fear and Pain

**Chapter 13**

"They've been up there for a long time. I hope everything's alright" Phoebe spoke as she stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for her sister and ex-brother in law to appear.

"Well the past few hours have been pretty rough on them Phoebe so they probably just need a few minutes alone to talk" Paige said as she continued scrying for her nephews.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make me worry any less"

"I know sweetie, but we have to wait until they're ready to open up. Gees, I don't know what I would do in a situation like theirs. Finding out that the man you've been accusing of ruining your family turns out to be your son who then turns almost dies only to turn evil. Then to top things off he invites his brother who's also evil to the past where they're killing innocents. Call me crazy but I don't think any of this is cause for celebration."

As if on cue the couple could be heard coming down the stairs. Once they were in sight it was clear that they had been crying but then again, that was to be expected after all they were forced to endure over the past few hours.

Unsure of what to say the group remained silent as their sister and the father of her two children took seats on the living room sofa.

"Hey did you guys find Wyatt and Chris yet" asked past Leo as he lovingly placed his arm around his ex-wife's shoulder.

"No, not yet, I think that their cloaking themselves from us which means they are probably up to something" said Paige as she finally allowed the scrying crystal drop onto the map.

"I just hope that we can find them before they call follow through on whatever plan they've cooked up" the middle sister added.

"Maybe we should try a summoning spell instead" Future Piper spoke in a low voice as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"Ok, Phoebe and I will work on it while you guys sit here and take a load off" Paige suggested as he began to leave the room.

"No. They're my kids, I'll do the spell. Will you please come with me?" she asked the future version of her self who nodded in response.

"I'll be back" she said giving future Leo a kiss before following her past self's lead.

The room became silent once more as everyone seemed too lost in their own thoughts to converse. After a few short minutes Paige decided to alleviate the anxious quite that surrounded her.

"My God Leo Piper looks worse then when Chris first went missing, what the hell happened up there?"

"Chris came to visit her" he responded without losing the glazed over look in his eyes.

"Really" said a hopeful yet apprehensive Phoebe.

"Yeah but unfortunately it didn't go too well" the man continued as he now riddled with his watch.

"Oh, what did he say?" the woman continued.

"I don't want to go into it ok. Bottom line he hates us" his eyes watering as he thought about his son's hateful words towards his mother. "I know he didn't mean it and it wasn't really him but he told her that he would kill her if she called for him again."

"He what?" Phoebe, Paige and Future Leo all said at the same time.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. In all of my time knowing him and even when I hated him the most, I never would have thought that he was capable of saying something like that to her. Poor Piper, it killed her to hear him speak so hatefully to her especially after everything that went on between them before we knew who he was" the man said as he became reminded of wife's heartbreaking cries.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't him anyway. Besides Chris adores Piper, he would never do anything to hurt intentionally" Future Leo informed himself while receiving a slight smile from his sisters in law.

"Yeah but Piper doesn't know that remember she just found out about him and they haven't had any time alone yet to work things out" Paige replied.

"Well the sooner we find Chris and cure him, the sooner he can tell Piper how he truly feels about her. That is if he decides to lower his guard and to open up to us" said Past Leo.

"Yeah he does have a knack for holding things in, doesn't he?" Paige replied in a somber tone unhappy with the fact that her nephew had to deal with so much on his own.

"He sure does and I'm afraid that, that's not a good thing. But more importantly we actually have to get to him and cure him before any talks and free flowing of emotions can take place" Phoebe spoke worried for both her nephews mental and physical health.

"Ok but once Chris is cured what are going to do about evil Wyatt? I mean we have to find a way to get him back to the future now the only question is how exactly are we going to do that?" questioned Paige who's response didn't come in the form she had hoped.

"YOU WON'T" a voice from the foyer yelled out startling the group.

Following the voice the group was met the coldest set of eyes they've ever seen.

"Hello all, did you miss us?" taunted Piper and Leo's second son.

"You know it's not very nice to talk about me behind my back. After all I'm a very sensitive boy and if I take something the wrong way people could end up in very painful positions" Wyatt Halliwell spoke as he and his younger sibling starred back at their family with evil grins spread across their faces.

"Wyatt, Chris. What are you doing here?" asked a very frightened Paige. She had never seen her nephew like this before and it made her very nervous.

"Oh what's the matter aunty Paige? You don't like my new look?" Chris spoke while taking a step in the woman's direction showing off his new all black attire. "In fact I have you to thank for it"

"Chris please, don't do anything that you'll regret son. Please" the boy's father pleaded with him as the past version of himself looked on.

"Oh how sweet. Daddy's worried about me" he said turning to his sibling who held a mockingly shocked look on his face. "Well you we weren't too worried for my wellbeing when you kicking my ass in your little Gladiator gear when you returned from Valhalla. Or when you sent me into a portal not knowing where I'd end up or most importantly when you allowed me to die. Do you remember that Dad?" the boy smirked at his father's tear filled eyes before adding.

"I did what I could Chris, you've got to believe me. I would have given up my own life to save yours if I could have" the man said as the tears flowed freely down his face.

"Now look what you've done Chris. Daddy's all upset now" teased Wyatt as he held a hand over his heart.

"I know. I should really be ashamed of myself. Bad Chris" he said slapping himself of on the hand causing his brother to giggle slightly.

"Stop with the games and tell just what the hell you want" Phoebe said having had enough of her nephew's cruel antics.

"Or what?" the older witch said in a warning tone.

"Why don't you just tell us why you're here?" questioned Past Leo.

"Tell you? Umm, why don't we just show you instead" Wyatt said raising his hand in the air before all hell broke lose.

_**In the Attic**_

The two Pipers were working on the spell in silence for quiet a while. The stress of the day was weight heavily on both their minds as concern for their two sons grew to an all time high. They just wished that they would be able to get to them in time before they got themselves into some trouble that their mother can't get them out of.

Suddenly images of their son came flashing back to one of the women. Her mind was still reeling over the conversation that was had between the two of them and she desperately needed something to hold on to, to give her the comfort she needed in mist of all the pain and confusion. Some shred of hope that her son actually cared for her and didn't mean the awful things that he said. Even thought her head knew that he was under the influence of evil her heart was still wounded and unable to tell the difference. Maybe it was her own guilt over the whole situation that wouldn't allow her to see things clearly. But either way it still hurt and there was only one person who could put her mind at ease right now and ironically it was her own voice that words would have to originate from. That's when she summoned the courage to talk to her future self in hopes that the woman held the answers that she needed to hear.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what you want to ask me" Future Piper responded as she added another line to the spell that she was working on.

"How does he feel about us?" she said causing her future self to focus on her instead of the spell.

"He who? Leo?" she asked with an inquisitive look.

"No, Chris"

"Listen I really think that we need to focus on the spell"

"Please I need to know" supplicated Past Piper.

"He loves us, why do you ask" the woman asked as he went back to writing the spell.

That's when she could hear the other Piper crying. Slowly getting up she went over to the woman to figure out just what happened during her long absences.

"Hey what's all this"

"Well he may love you but he only holds disgust and revulsion me" her past self informed her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I called him to see if I could get him to take the potion and tired to convince him that he was a good boy and that this evil that had taken him over was to blame for his actions, not him and that he was nothing like Wyatt and then he exploded. He told me that I was an unbearable bitch and that if I called him again that he would kill me" she cried as she broke in her future self's arms.

"Shh, it's ok. Chris didn't mean any of it. I know my little boy and he would never say something so cold to me, to us. He's such an amazing boy and he loves us all so much that he would give anything to protect or save us. You'll see once he's cured I'm sure he'll tell you just how much he loves you" she spoke through her shock over her son's words.

"Really?" replied a hopeful past Piper.

"Really"

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from downstairs followed by screams. Both Pipers looked at each other in fear and nervousness, worried about what they may find on the floor below.

"What the hell was that" questioned future Piper with a voice full of concern and dread already knowing the answer. She knew whatever it was had to do with her sons. She just hoped that they wouldn't end up doing something that they might not do something that they would regret in the long run or force her to do something that she might.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." past Piper answered back before she and future Piper ran downstairs to find…

* * *

Sparkling Cherries-Yeah Piper is dealing with a lot of pain and guilt right now but don't worry it will get better at some point.And fianlly the next chapter is the newest one for you. I'm so glad that you've stuck with me through the story again and yes I am saying this for the tenth time but hey it just goes to show how greatful I am. Hee. :) 

IcantthinkofaFnick-So how did we like the new chapter? I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to read your review.

Septdeneuf-Yeah Chris yelling at Piper was long over due and I disappointed by the fact that it wasn't handled porperly on the show. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked the newest chapter.

Fire Gazer-I'm glad you like the conflict and I hope this chapter was good for you as well. Thanks for reviewing.

Aira Sliver-Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter was a good enough one for ya.

Phoebe Turner-Here's your update! Enjoy! Oh and look, it was a long chapter just like you like it.

melissa-p-Well since you asked so nicely here's the lastest chapter and I hope you like Chris's little nasty comments Hee. God I want him back on Charmed so bad :(

Quack says the duck-Isn't he though! I just wish that he was back on the show to grace my screen with hishotness again.LOLI'm glad that you're enjoying my story and I look forward to reading your review for this chapter.

Blacknightwolf04-Thanks so much for the sweet review and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

Mysterious Midnight-It's ok I won't stone you for not review, this time anyway. ;) Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter too.

JadeAlmasy-Thanks so much and don't worry Ch 14 (the newest on for you) is almost here!

ilovedrew88-Here's your long awaited update! Hope you liked it.

jumping-jo-Yes evil Wyatt and Chris are kind of cool in a sick I'll kill you if you so much as look in my direction kind of way. LOL Anyway this is taken place around the time of Prince Charmed so Piper is not pregnante with Chris yet so she can't take the potion for him. Wanna know how everything is going to work out? Well keep reading.

Night-Owl123-Updated! Hope you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing.

Wwolf-Yes ¡Roca malvada de Wyatt y de Chris! Salto usted tengo gusto de cómo ellos obrado recíprocamente con la familia en este capítulo. Las gracias por repasar y no olvídese déjeme saber lo que usted pensó de este capítulo.

Karone Evertree-"how do Future Piper and Leo know that Wyatt hurt Chris? is that part of what he told them, opened up to them? cause they're only from a year or less in the future, right?" Yes Chris told them this on one of the few occasions that he opened up to them (they didn't do this on the show but I put it in my story anyway) And yeah Chris was a little rough on Piper but she deserved it after everythign she put him through. Well I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and thanks for reviewing.


	15. Distractions

**Chapter 14**

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from downstairs followed by screams. Both Pipers looked at each other in fear and nervousness, worried about what they may find on the floor below.

"What the hell was that" questioned future Piper with a voice full of concern and dread already knowing the answer. She knew whatever it was had to do with her sons. She just hoped that they wouldn't end up doing something that they might regret in the long run or force her to do something that she might.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." past Piper answered back before she and future Piper ran downstairs to find bodies flying everywhere as the Halliwell brothers looked on amusedly.

Both Pipers were looking on with shocked and horror filled expressions when they saw the ciaos and havoc taking place before them courtesy of their two sons.

The destruction was unlike anything they had ever seen or encounter before and if they had a voice in the matter would never witness again. The dark magic that was being used was foreign and mysterious to them as they stood frozen in place unable to move, speak or stop the forces standing at their feet and truth be told even if they could they we're sure if either one of them possessed the strength or will power to do so.

How was this possible? How did their angelic little boys turn into the nightmare that they now saw before them? Well Chris's part in the demolition could be easily explained after all was under a spell but his brother was a different story. Everything that future Piper heard about her eldest son seemed so surreal to her but now the truth about his demonic nature was staring her in the face making the facts that much harder to deny while past Piper had been unfortunate enough to hear about her eldest son's actions and witness it all in the same day. The woman's feet almost gave out from underneath her as she continued to watch her baby boy and his newly discovered younger sibling in action. The hearts of both women seemed to stop as they were finally able to make out just what was going on.

It was a strong black wind storm illuminating from the hands of their children as the swirling dark force surrounded their family who was holding on to various objects trying their best not to get sucked into the dark tornado that was surrounded by a ring of fire. They watched on vulnerably as Paige tried to orb away only to be knocked back down time after time again while screaming frantically unable to escape the wrath of her nephews as their cruel laughter echoed throughout the manor.

Across from her was the past version of Wyatt and Chris's father laying on the floor desperately clinging to the wooden leg of the couch only inches away from the black fiery hell. The man let out a small cry as the now increased force of wind made him tighten his hold on the piece of furniture causing the flesh on the man's hands to burn and begin to tare. Meanwhile his counter part looked on helplessly as he to fasten his grip on the entry way of the living room as the middle charmed one clung tightly to his leg.

Suddenly the walls began to shake and papers, plants and smaller objects began to crash into the wall and shatter filling the air with a deafening loudness that almost caused them all permanent hearing loss. Cracks now formed splitting the floorboards in half exposing what was sure to be a painful plunge to the concrete floor of the basement below.

"Are we having fun yet?" the younger boy mocked the current state of his family before shifting his gaze to both versions of his mother as he added "Hey mommy, look what I can do"

Finding her voice first future Piper spoke "Chris please honey you've go to stop this!"

"But why Mom, when I'm having so much fun? Don't you want me to be happy?" he said in a child like voice that would have caused the woman to melt had it not been for the damage he was inflicting upon her home and the rest of his family.

"Chris please you need to stop before someone gets hurt" she said now focusing on her youngest sister who appeared to be losing her grip on the fireplace.

"What do you say Wyatt? Should we stop?" the boy said not taking his cold green eyes off of his mothers.

"Hmm" the man said pretending to think about putting an end to his family's misery. He then looked past Piper in the eye and smiled only to quickly return to his emotionless state and answer "NO" in a booming voice that seemed to help the cracks in the floor widen.

At that moment past Piper began to fall apart as the future version was forced to choose between her sons or her sister who already lost her grip with her left hand and was now struggling to hold on with her right. Looking between the two the woman made the only decision that she could. Throwing up her hands she tried to send a strong wave of energy her eldest son's way. When nothing happened the woman instantly remember that she had no powers in the past and it was up to her past self to save her sister.

"Piper" she said feeling strange that she had to call out her own name.

The woman just continued to stare at the damage before her crying hysterically unable to believe her own eyes. This couldn't be happening. Her child, or rather children couldn't be capable of murdering their own family. Or where they? The woman was unable to ponder any further as she could feel a set of hands on her arms shaking her and forcing her to deal with reality.

"Come on woman snap out of this!" her own voice yelled into her ear.

"Wh..Wh..Why? Why…are…are…th…th…they…doing…this?" she asked the question that now on knew the answer to at this point.

"Listen to me. You have use your powers against them" she said preparing herself for a fight with, well herself.

"What? No…I…I…ca…can't"

"Yes you can. You have to other wise they are all going to die!" future Piper said receiving an apprehensive look from her self.

"Do it damn it!"

Taking in the atmosphere past Piper knew she had to raise her hands in defense of her family and hope that her sons would be able to forgive her.

Closing her eyes the woman lifted her hands and aimed for her youngest son first and when she did so something odd occurred. He gave her a smile a faded away. She didn't understand it then but she didn't have any time to waste so she repeated the movement with her eldest son who gave her the same wicked grin before he too vanished into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" questioned a curious Phoebe as she picked herself off of the ground and moved to help her younger sister.

"Is everybody alright?" asked past Leo as the wounds on his hands began to heal.

"Yeah for now anyway, can anyone tell me what just happened?"

"I killed my sons, that's what just happened" past Piper said now sobbing uncontrollably while she buried her face in her hands.

"That's not possible Piper Wyatt's the most powerful being there ever was. It would take a lot more power then you posses"

"I agree with him there's something really odd about what just happened. I mean it was as if they weren't really here" spoke future Piper.

"This isn't making any sense I mean if they weren't really here then where the hell are they and what do you suppose that they're up to?"

Suddenly a knowing look came over future Piper's face. "Oh no"

"Oh no what?" questioned Leo who didn't like the look on his wife's face.

"This was just a distraction" the woman answered.

"Well dun that much we know. Now the question is what was so important that they needed us out of the way to handle? Who or what are they going after?" asked Paige as she took a seat on what was left of the couch.

"You know how you said that Chris confronted you on everything you said and did to him before you knew who he was, right?" the woman asked her past self who was still visibly distraught.

"Yeah" came the woman's short reply.

"Well if he remembers that then he remembers everything else"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" an intrigued future Leo questioned.

"A lot actually" the woman said before pausing with a worried look on her face.

"Piper, you're scaring me. What are you getting at?" asked Phoebe who was picking up on her sister's anxiousness.

"Then he remembers that Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt and if Chris told him…" future Piper trailed off as her husband finished the sentence for her.

"Then Wyatt's going to go after Gideon"

"Oh no we've got to stop them before its too late and they get themselves into trouble that we can't get them out of" Phoebe spoke already on her way to the attic.

"I'm with you on that one" agreed Paige as she and a quite past Piper followed behind the empathic witch.

"I can't believe this is happening Leo." future Piper dejectedly spoke.

"It's ok honey. We'll get through this. We'll save them both"

"Maybe but I get the strangest feeling that it may already be too late" the woman said as he held on tightly to the man she loved while saying a silent prayer for both of her children.


	16. No Turning Back

**Chapter 15**

The two figures stood in the far corners of the lobby waiting for their next victim to arrive as they searched their eerily quite surroundings for any sign of occupants other then themselves. The place in question served as a callous reminder that their was no good or evil because after all if this place was so damn good and above reproach then what was he doing running it?

The man who would tell lies, plot and even attempt the murder of a small child, all in the name of greater good. But that was ok because he wouldn't get the chance now that both brothers knew the truth of what is instead of blindly following their mother's version of morality and with their new found knowledge there was no way that this Elder would succeed in his plans.

"Where the hell is he?" the older witch questioned as he searched the room yet again.

"Patience brother he'll be here soon, I can sense him" the other responded as he held up a hand to silence him.

Following the boy's stare he tried to remain calm as he took in the sight of his father's mentor who had no idea that his life was about to end. The man smiled to himself as he thought about how painful and gut wrenching the Elder's death would be and he knew it wouldn't be a quick one. No, quite the contrary he would enjoy each and every second of the sweet torture and knowing that his younger sibling will now willingly participate in an activity he once saw as immoral, vicious and heinous in nature only widened his smile for with his brother at his side the Elder didn't stand a chance.

Gideon was becoming more and more nervous with each and every second that passed. At first his plan to rid the world of the twice blessed son seemed to be going well. He had aliened several darklighters to aid him in his quest informing them that they too were in danger if the boy was allowed to grow up into the tyrant that haunted his nightmares. He was then able to make a potion strong enough to penetrate the boy's shield, thanks to his evil counter part, which would render him defenseless and make the powerful being easy pray.

He smiled wickedly as he thought about how unproblematic it was to get most of the Elders on his side. He prayed on their greatest fears and thanks to reading young Christopher's mind he was about to show the others exactly what the future held if they allowed the son of the charmed one and an Elder to live. But his last thought lead him to the dilemma at hand or rather the unplanned problem that was now laying at his feet.

For some reason the future versions of Leo and Piper had returned to the past to as they said "set things right" and this worried him. Beads of sweat formed on the man's forehead as he thought about the many possibilities such a statement held but he couldn't allow himself to be dissuaded no, he had to stick it out to the bitter end no matter what. The greater good must prevail and there was no lea way for errors. He knew that he would get one shot and one shot only to handle the "problem" for he knew that the Charmed Ones wouldn't rest until he was dead. In order for that to happen he needed as much help as he could get and with the latest threat taking the magical world by storm he knew that he was working with limited help as everyone was busy working to eliminate the newest problem.

"This could be the perfect time to go after the boy" the man spoke out loud in a voice full of confidence. He could very easily send the charmed ones and Leo out on the trail of witch/demon killers and solicit the help of the future versions while he takes care of the child but first he had to make sure that none of the people in question knew of his plans. The Elder continued to think of various scenarios as one of his many accomplices entered the room.

"_Do you see Wyatt? I told you that bastard was out to destroy us, destroy you and everything you worked so hard to build" Chris spoke telepathically to his brother._

"_I see that but no matter, he'll be a pile of ashes soon anyway" the man replied as grin formed on the face of his brother before they both turned back to the two men standing just a few feet away from them._

"So were you able to find out why future Piper and Leo are here?" Gideon asked Sigmund, his fellow Elder and sometimes reluctant partner.

"_Yeah they came to save their little angel" _

"_Fuck you Wyatt!" Chris's voice rang out in his brother's head before both continued to listen to the conversing Elders._

"Unfortunately no and apparently Leo didn't even inform the other Elders of their presences here so whatever it is, it has to be major" the man worriedly spoke.

The fallen angel didn't like the sound of this news as he manipulated his futures to convey his feelings.

"This isn't good if Leo hasn't spoken to the Elders than that means that he must have gotten some information from his future self that he didn't like and if this is true then we must act quickly"

"What about the other Elders? I mean right now we're trying to figure out where this major power surge is coming from" replied Sigmund.

"_Don't worry Gideon, you'll know soon enough" Wyatt's voice echoed yet again in the younger witches mind before a wicked smile formed on the boy's face._

"_Why just stop at Gideon?" the boy questioned instantly receiving a look of intrigue from his sibling._

"_Do explain little brother"_

"_Well as long as there are any Elders then our future, our empire, our true destiny will always be at risk and I don't know about you but I will do anything, anything to prevent that from happening. So why don't we just eliminate the entire Elder population and save ourselves a whole lot of future provocation"_

"_You know I like this new attitude of yours Christopher and I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we rid ourselves of their overbearing, self righteous, morally repressed asses"_

"_Me either" the boy replied as they again focused on the men standing before them._

"This is true. Go back up there and see what the latest developments are" commanded the headmaster before the Elder did as he was told.

That's when the Halliwell brother's decided to make their presence known.

Walking up behind the Elder slowly with a thousand wicked thoughts running through their minds the boy's both spoke in unison completely taking the man by surprise.

"HELLO GIDEON"

* * *

"This is taking forever" the Eldest charmed one from the future spoke unable to hold it together any longer. Her trip to the future wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She was supposed to simply arm her son with the knowledge he needed to kill the Elder and return to his time safely. A future where his brother wasn't evil, his parents were still together and where his life was as perfect as possible and he didn't have to constantly save someone or look over his shoulder waiting for his brother, his own flesh and blood to attack him. Warm streams of water became to escape her eyes and slide down her cheek as she thought about what her son had become and she couldn't help but hold herself responsible for it. He was killing innocence's right along side the brother he was trying so desperately to save and all because she was selfish enough to want her baby back.

"It's not your fault you know" the voice of her younger sister, the empath called out to her as she rested an arm over the woman's shoulder.

"Isn't it? If I hadn't…"

"What? Tried to save your child sweetie? You should never apologize for that. So what things didn't turn out the way you expected them to? It doesn't mean that you were wrong for trying. You did what you thought was right and that's all Chris would have wanted from you"

"Yeah but that doesn't negate the fact that if I hadn't shown up here he would be fine"

"Piper this is insane you love Chris and you're doing your best to save him so it's time you stopped beating yourself up for this and focus on getting him back" added future Leo.

"Leo's right Piper besides you said that more than likely they were on their way to kill Gideon so how's that a bad thing? Isn't that what you came here to do?"

"No, we came to let Chris know what was going on and what he needed to be aware of because if Gideon is killed before he's technically done anything wrong then the Elders would hold us all accountable and God only knows what they'll do to us then" replied future Piper as the past version of himself and his wife entered the room.

"How's it going?" the man said as he watched his youngest sister in law scry for his two sons.

"I keep trying to find them but…wait, I think I found something. No, that can't be right" the girl said while looking at the map with a puzzled look on her face.

"What can't be right? What's wrong" asked past Piper who really couldn't handle much more but tried to brace herself for what was to come. But she had no clue how bad things were really about to get.

"It keeps pointing to the sky…" the girl trailed off with a horrified look on her face.

"Paige, what is it?" the woman asked again in an unintended raised voice as her husband answered back in a shaken tone.

"They're in Elder land"

"Oh My God!" replied future Piper who was now shaking with fear and disbelief.

"Ok we have to get to them fast before they kill the Elders" Paige said hurrying to grab the hand of the middle charmed one as both Piper and Leo teams linked hands as well.

Before they knew it they were standing in Elder land now fully aware that they were in fact too late.


	17. Disbeliefe, The only answer

**Note: Ok everyone who has been asking about the Gideon situation(instead of patiently waiting to see where your author was going with this :) will get the answer to their question in this chapter. **

**Chapter 16**

The Halliwell's cries filled the once white room that was now red with blood and black with scorch marks. As they took in the scene around them they were forced to lay eyes on mangled bodies, dangling limbs and faces that would forever ware looks of agony, terror and fear. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the holes in several of the powerful beings bodies still had smoke coming from them. They could remember meeting several of the fallen some time ago and most were ok, some, not so much so but that didn't make their deaths ok for they had a job to do, order to up hold and at some points the two groups disagreed but whatever the reason most of the time they would do what they felt was right which could be said for anyone that has a job to do.

It was the worse slaughter any of them had ever seen and knowing exactly who was responsible for it made looking at the carnage before them that much more difficult to comprehend.

Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell were names that were supposed to be synonymous with good, light and purity but now they have tainted not only their family's heritage but they have managed to lose their souls to the dark side as well. The side that their family had fought for generations to save the lives of innocent people and to make the world a better place and now their predecessors had chosen a different path. A more sinister, evil, self gratifying and malicious one driven by power, greed, dictatorship and fear. All the traits a good Source and his right hand man should posses they just never thought those very same qualities would ever be found in the two youngest members of their family.

Both Pipers buried their faces in the chest of their respective Leos as Paige and Phoebe just continued to stare in disbelieve at the havoc their nephews had the power to create while silent tears streamed down their faces.

"Aww you all seem so sad" a familiar voice called out to them.

The group turned around to see both the twice blessed son and his younger sibling who worn grins of triumph and great pleasure. There didn't appear to be one single mark on them which led them to believe that they had taken the Elders by surprise. Just to the side of them a batter and bruise Gideon was hoisted high up in the air with deep red glowing circles holding his arms out in front of him as his own blood seeped from a rather large gash in his forehead trickling down his face and into a puddle on the ground below.

"Oh, do you like Chris's little potion to stop the Elder from healing himself? It was rather genius if you ask me"

"Why thank you big brother"

"Any time" the man replied as his sick smile only widened at his family's dismay. "Hey what's the matter? I thought that you would be proud of us now that we're finally getting along"

"Yeah Mom, it's really fun. I'm just sorry I didn't adopt my brother's philosophy and profound wisdom earlier"

"Oh stop Chris, you're making me blush"

"Hey I only speak the truth" the younger of the two replied as he held his hand over his heart.

"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!" the future version of the boys mother yelled out in disgust.

"Hey no fair Mommy you always ruin our fun" said the dark haired witch who crossed his arms over his chest and poked out his lips in a child like fashion.

"Damn it Chris, you know better then this. How, how could you do it? We finally realize that Wyatt's capable of such actions but you? You're nothing like him son, please I'm begging you stop this and come home with us so we can find some way to fix this mess" added a very upset future Leo. This was nothing like the Chris he knew. His little boy was a self less angle nothing like the monster that stood before him and in his eyes there was only one person to blame.

"YOU!" the man yelled as all in attendance turned his way. "You did this to him. He was fine before you came and forced him to join you" the man continued to rant throwing a heated glare at his eldest son who seemed sort of shocked by his father's outburst.

"Now, now father no ones to blame here. Everything is just fine so stop being a drama queen" the man spoke in a slightly raised voice.

"NO! You're to blame for all of this! It's your fault Chris even came back to the past in the first place because you were too weak and pathetic to resist the lure of evil. You're the reason why his own family distrusted him, you're the reason why he's suffered so much"

"SHUT UP LEO!" the twice blessed son shouted.

Ignoring the warning of his son the man continued "You're the one who's haunted his nightmares for the past ten years, you're the one who turned your back on your own family, killed them even to gain power. Oh, the almighty Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful being in the world can't even hold a candle to his younger sibling who doesn't need an insane amount of power to be great, to be strong and respected. HE'S the one you should bow before you sick, twisted, cowardly bastard! In fact if you didn't have any powers at all then you would be NOTHING!" the man finished right before he was reduced to a pile of ashes at the hands of his oldest son.

Future Piper was in too much shock to react. Her own son just killed her husband, the lover of her life and most importantly the father of both of her children. She stood there motionless as she heard her past selves screams and felt the arms of both her sister wrapped around her knowing that the current version of their sister had her Leo to comfort her but now she was alone. Her world seemed to be crashing down around her and she wasn't sure of what to say or do next all she knew is that the only man she had ever loved was dead, gone and never to return again. In that moment she slowly lifted her head to look into the eyes of the man's killer.

There he stood, her own flesh and blood glaring at her with eyes that begged the woman to say or do something so she too could face his wrath. How could this have happened? Then an old cliché enter her head _no good deed goes unpunished _and at that moment no truer words had ever been spoken as the woman felt tears running down her cheeks and her chest began to tighten as a million images flashed through her mind. Thoughts that a mother should never think about her own child as she left his gaze to rest on the now insecure eyes of the other.

Her younger son didn't hold the same sinister look as his brother but one of shock and apprehension. She looked as if he too wanted to cry and scream out but he couldn't while he was under the watchful eye of the other or so she thought.

Before she knew it the boy's features changed into one of happiness and intrigue as he now fixed his eyes to look into hers.

"Well I hope your new boyfriend will be better then the Elder" the boy smiled as he looked to his brother.

"You sick bastards!" the younger version spoke the words her counter part couldn't.

"Now, now mother you shouldn't say such things" the brown haired boy continued.

"You are not my son! Neither one of you are. You're sick, just sick"

"That's quite the vocabulary you have there mother. Now, let's try the big words" mocked Piper's first born child. "As much as I would love to stay and continue with the mindless dribble you guys call a conversation Christopher and I have a future to get back to but before we take our leave" the man said before turning his attention back to Gideon and forming yet another poisoned fireball "Any last words Elder"

"Big…mis…mis..stake" the man spoke with all the energy he had left before screaming out in pain as the fire burnt his body to a crisp before crumbling to the floor.

Everyone watched for the change that they thought would come. When the clothing, personality and demeanor of neither brother changed a whole new set of questions formed in their minds. How could this be? It was Gideon, who was responsible for turning Wyatt, they were sure of this.

"But how?" mouthed future Piper as all hope for the future became loss.

"OH come now mother. You didn't really believe that it was really some pitiable Elder and his little acquaintances who turned me did you?" the older witch spoke as he took a few steps in the group's direction immediately causing them to all take a step back. "You're all so naïve. It just would pain you to believe that something so simple, so under the radar could turn a child evil over the years that you didn't even really try to think of any other possibilities that were right under your noses before the Elder was even in the picture. Hell it was there before Chris arrived here"

"What do you mean?" questioned the boy's youngest aunt.

"Sorry Aunt Paige but there's no way I'm telling you my little secret and if I were you I wouldn't focus any of my time looking for the cause other wise you'll just be wasting even more of your insufficient little lives. In the meant time Christopher and I should really get going"

"You don't have to do this Chris. You don't have to go with him" Phoebe spoke hoping that she could get through to her nephew.

"Why because you all love me just sooo much" he answered back in a lower voice then what they were used to.

"Maybe not them but you know that I do" replied future Piper who was on the verge of hysteria.

"I know you do but that's irrelevant. All that matters now is the relationship I have with my brother and an empire we both have to get back to" with that the boy switched his gaze from his mother to his brother who smiled in victory as both Halliwell boys shimmered away and the room fell silent once again.

The sound of a pin could be heard dropping as each member of the Halliwell family sat in various places of the living room. Piper and Leo sat closely together on the love seat as Paige and Phoebe flipped through the book of shadows on the couch and future Piper once more sat in front of the window gazing out of it and looking at the stars above. She made sure to keep her back turned to her past self not being able to bare taking in her presence in Leo's arms so to avoid becoming jealous or snapping at her the woman she chose to keep her distance.

"Did you find anything" the soft voice of her husband filled the air as he asked her sisters the question.

"No, there's nothing in here"

"God I feel so helpless" the middle sister spoke.

"No there has to be something to save them" replied the older witch.

"I'm sorry Piper but they are doing these things on their own free will"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" the woman shot back still obviously in a state of denial.

The pain in her own voice caused future Piper to wince slightly. Damn it. If she hadn't come back then… Then it came to her. Why didn't she just go back to the night before she decided to leave for the past that way she could have a conversation with her past self and stop her from making the mistake of coming here. But if she did this she knew that she would not only cease to exist but she would have to inform the woman that the danger is not yet over and there was still a chance that her son would become the monster that she had seen earlier. Then again what other choice did she have?

Sighing heavily the woman walked over to the group who instantly cast their gaze upon her waiting to hear whatever idea the woman had come up with.

"There's only one way to fix this mess" she spoke as she looked into her own very anxious eyes.

"Yeah" the woman said hoping to find the answers to her prayers.

"I have to go back in time yet again and stop myself from coming here"

"NO! You can't do that because if you do then we won't know who Chris is and everything will happen all over again. My son will still die"

"Don't YOU THINK I KNOW THIS!" she shot back knowing that she had failed her son for the second time in his life. It hurt enough without being questioned by the younger version of her self. "Look, it hurts me to do this more then you will ever know but I have to. Not only for Chris but for Leo as well" she turned away on the last part not wanting to look into the man's eyes.

Knowing that there was no other way and that what the future version of her sister said was true Paige was the first one to speak "So what do you need us to do?"

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews guys and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.I hope I was able to answer all of your questions and I hope this story has beenreally good storyfor you and I hope you alllike the conculsion of this story that will take place in the next chapter. 


	18. The End?

**Chapter 17**

By the time Phoebe and Paige had completed both the potion and the spell several hours had passed. Leo and her past self had decided to sit this one out and were huddled up together in their bedroom spending precious moments with their sweet little boy who they hoped their future selves could save from becoming the young man they were forced to deal with today. The past two days had been extremely rough for the couple so future Piper didn't mind their absence. She just hoped that everything would work out in the end and that her family could put together the pieces of the puzzle as to what made her son turn. She then started to analyze the words he spoke to her

"_OH come now mother. You didn't really believe that it was really some pitiable Elder and his little acquaintances who turned me did you?" the older witch spoke as he took a few steps in the group's direction immediately causing them to all take a step back. "You're all so naïve. It just would pain you to believe that something so simple, so under the radar could turn a child evil over the years that you didn't even really try to think of any other possibilities that were right under your noses before the Elder was even in the picture. Hell it was there before Chris arrived here" _

What was he really telling her? What were some of the objects and people her eldest son had been exposed to from day one? Several ideas popped into her head but she couldn't think of anything specific. What it's not as if it were something as easy as wobby his teddy bear, she snickered to herself. But then her sons' words entered her mind once again.

"_You're all so naïve. It just would pain you to believe that something so simple, so under the radar could turn a child evil over the years that you didn't even really try to think of any other possibilities that were right under your noses before the Elder was even in the picture. Hell it was there before Chris arrived here" _

Oh God could that be it? The more she went over her son's words the more something as simple as a toy would make sense but how could a toy turn a child evil? Was it cursed? She had to be out of her mind if she thought a stupid teddy bear could turn her son, but then again the boy's own words had said as much and if she was right she would have to make sure to tell her counter part.

"Are you ready?" the voice of her youngest sister rang out interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Yeah let's get this over with" the woman said eager to see her child one last time and share her theory with her self.

"Good luck sweetie" the empathy spoke as she embraced her sister tightly. "And no matter what you did the right thing by coming here and trying to save Chris" she added before pulling back.

Paige then mimicked her older sister's gesture and hugged the woman with an equal amount of force. "Don't worry honey, it will all work out"

"I how so" she responded in a low worried like tone.

"Alright here we go"

Within seconds Piper was standing in the attic of Halliwell Manor and couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't possible. What the hell just happened now was just one of the questions on the woman's mind as the two men in the room remain completely unaware of her presence.

There before her stood the Elder who would end her sons life as he went crashing to the floor. She didn't know how to react for the second time today as she was faced with many options. Was this some kind of divine intervention that put her in the right place at the right time giving her the opportunity she needed to save baby. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the Elders words knowing exactly what happens next.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both" the man said before her son telekinetically sent the man flying across the room. The Elder then held up the cursed athame and became invisible as she saw her son began to run straight into the sharpened object that she knew was waiting for him. But no, she wouldn't allow the Elder to hurt her baby again this time she would be the one to take the fall.

She loved him more than she ever thought loving someone was possible and giving her life for his wouldn't even need to be thought twice about. After all she would do anything for her baby boy. Knowing the end was near and that any moment the elder was going to end her sons life the woman took off running as fast as she could throwing herself right in front of her son who looked on in shock as his mother collapsed into his arms and the Elder became visible.

"MOM!" the boy shouted as the very confused Elder withdrew the cold steel and tried to process what was going on in front of him.

"This isn't feasible" the man said looking down at the woman before him.

"DAD!" the boy shouted as his mother cried out in pain.

She then grabbed onto his shirt and forced him lean in close.

"Swee…sweetie…it's….it's…ok" she tried as best she could to speak as her little boy held her close and sobbed but she couldn't give up yet. She had to inform him of her theory.

"Lis..lisen…to…to…me" the woman breathed heavily knowing that she was working on borrowed time. At that precise minute Leo orbed in right next to Gideon who was still in too much shock to realize that he had missed his opportunity to escape.

Taking in the site of his wife Leo too was confused, that was until he noticed the bloody athame in the hand of his former mentor and at that moment everything became all too clear. The pacifist in the man disappeared as he went after the man in question.

"Dad no! MOM NEEDS HELP!" her son screamed.

"Chr…Chr…Chris honey let…your…your…Dad…handle…him. I'm from…a…a…different…time" she said now having the full attention of her son who still held her tightly. "Gideon…did…didn't…tu…turn…Wyatt"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew this version of his mother wouldn't last much longer so there was no time for questions.

"It's…its…some…something…he came…in…in…con…contact with. I…I…need…you…to…find…a ….a…an object…like…like…his…teddy bear…I …I…think…it…might…might…be…cursed"

"Mom please let Dad heal you" the boy pleaded not wanting to lose his mother no matter what timeline she came from.

"Shh…baby" she said reaching up to touch his face. The boy immediately leaned into the touch as he could finally hear the Elder scream out in pain before collapsing to the ground. "It's…ok"

"NO IT'S NOT! DAD!" he screamed again to get his father's attention as his mother spoke her last words. "I…love…you…my…angel" she then stayed in her little boy's arms as he sobbed uncontrollably and she faded away.

At that moment Christopher Halliwell made a promise to himself that he would not fail on his mission to save his brother no matter what the cost but now because of his Mom he knew a little more about what really happened to his brother and he would not stop until he could create a safe future not only for the rest of the world, not only for his brother, not only for his aunts and his father but for the person who died for him the one person that meant more to him than anything in this world or any other. His Mom, Piper Marie Halliwell.

The End. For Now.

Don't worry guys this isn't the end and even more will be revealed in part two of the story. A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through yet another one of my stories from beginning to end. You guys are fantastic and please, like always, don't forget to review this last chapter to let me know what you thought about it even if you've never reviewed before.


End file.
